It Ends Tonight
by Neica
Summary: He lives with a selfish wannabe celeb, practically raising his children alone. She lives a life of misery, only ever receiving comfort from her children. Neither loved or truly wanted by their spouses, they are forced to seek comfort in each others arms.
1. Undeserving treatment

**Disclaimer: Ok so I was listening to an old song from the All American Rejects and it was called 'It ends tonight' I listened to it hundreds of times (I'm sad, I know) but then an idea hit me for a fanfiction story, so I hope you enjoy, please read and review and make sure to check out some of my other work! Ps this is a story not a one-shot!**** I own the plot and nothing else, I don't even own the song so don't sue me!**** Rating currently a T could go up.**

_**Things That Matter**__ by Price Pritchett-_

_"Things that matter most must never be at the mercy of things that matter least." _

(Oh yeah and I've recently become interested with finding sayings to go with my chapters!)

**It ends tonight**** Chapter one: Undeserving treatment**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock

Time ebbed slowly away, as the second hand journeyed its way around the clock face. Seconds had turned into minutes and minutes had turned into hours. Promises had been made, and once again broken. The sun had eventually disappeared over the horizon, and darkness had fallen upon the tranquil village of Godrics Hollow. Curtains, in the picturesque cottages had been drawn and the fires had been lit. However the calm and tranquil atmosphere that had shrouded the village, did not keep two families from feeling suffrage and regret.

Harry Potter watched the clock intently, counting the hours one by one he had waited for his wife to return home. She had promised to return for six o'clock, right before the kids went to bed. She had promised, and yet, what time was it now? _One am_Harry thought sarcastically. This was not the first night, no, it was every night. She had a stressful job as a seeker for the Holy Harpies, Harry could relate to that with himself being an Auror, but he was still home to see his kids, to wash, feed and put them to bed; she was not. Ginny Potter, his wife of fourteen years had slowly been ebbing away into the background of family life.

"Dad?" A small voice penetrated his thoughts, swivelling around in his seat whilst flicking the lights on with his wand, Harry turned to find his eldest son stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes James?" he asked.

"Where's mum?" James asked curiously.

Harry took an inhale of breath and sighed, "At work son, she's doing overtime tonight" he replied falsely, he knew she wasn't, but he didn't want to burden the rest of his family with his troubles, let alone his thirteen year old son.

"'Kay, I'm gonna go back to bed then. Just worried is all" he sighed. _'Me __too' _Harry muttered under his breath.

"What dad?" James asked, having caught some sort of sound from his father's mouth.

"I said, it's the first of September tomorrow. You need your sleep for an early start" he replied. James took the hint and nodded towards his father, then turning on his heel, strode right back up to bed.

Once again, casting the lights off, Harry sat and waited in the darkness for the late arrival of his spouse. He yawned sleepily as the clock chimed two in the morning, resting his eyes for the briefest of seconds, he felt himself slip into the realms of sleep.

* * *

Two am. It was Two am she repeated to herself, where was her husband? Right where she left him: in front of the muggle television. She could hear the sounds of Quidditch UK Live blaring throughout the house, he was going to wake up their children, and they needed all the sleep they could get. Slipping wearily out of a cold and lonely bed, she reached for her dressing gown and trudged down the stairs. The living room was a complete mess and did not look the same as when she had cleaned it, god knows many hours previously. Empty crisp packets littered the floor, along with empty bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer; _he__'s__ a living pig_ she thought.

"Ronald, how many times have I asked you to put your rubbish in the bin?!" she whispered harshly, frightened of waking the kids. Instead of replying, as any normal and caring husband should, he continued to stare at the vibrant TV screen, which lit the room in a light glow. She narrowed her eyes in utter frustration and bit her lip. Scouring the room for the TV remote, she quickly gave up as there was no easy way of locating it in the mess that was her home.

"_Accio_ remote!" She whispered lightly. As ordered, the remote rose from a shoe belonging to Ronald and straight into her awaiting hands. Simply pressing the off button, she aimed it at the TV and smiled triumphantly. However, she did not expect to receive the verbal abuse from her other half. Rising from the overstuffed sofa, Ron clenched his fists in rage and turned to face her. The look upon his face startled her, and she knew that the alcohol had taken its toll.

"Hermione! What the fuck, I was watching that bloody match, give me the remote!" he bellowed swiping his hand in a downward motion; he tried to grab the remote from her grasp but failed. She snapped her hand away as he staggered to reach the remote and took a step back. He was out of character…_again_she sighed to herself. His long hours as an Auror may have been stressful, but she didn't know what had driven him to the alcohol, for the past three weeks in a row.

"Come to bed" she offered. She was tired of sleeping alone, with no one to hold her through the night, what worried her more was the fact that she had someone to do that, but he didn't seem to want to. He looked at her oddly and she grimaced, checking herself over for anything out of the ordinary, she looked upwards and back into his eyes confusedly.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm bored" he retorted.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" she asked, still clasping the remote in a firm hold.

"Yeah, but if I go to bed, I'll be even more bored Mione, unless…" he smiled slyly.

"Unless what?" she asked, she had a fair idea into what he was insinuating and wanted out of the conversation as soon as possible.

"Unless you want to…you know" he added with a small hiccup. Hermione made a sound close enough to resemble 'eughh' and shook her head.

"Not whilst you are like this Ronald, plus it's my time of the month so we can't" she lied easily. She had used that excuse a lot frequently; bit Ron was a bit too intoxicated to notice. She didn't like the idea of him groping her whilst in a complete stupor.

"FINE" he boomed. Snatching his coat from the back of the chair he stormed to the front door and left, slamming the door fiercely. Hermione simply leant against the living room wall and sighed, she slid down to the floor and held her legs to her chest, in one of her own comforting embraces. What had she done to deserve this? She sobbed into her pyjama sleeve.

_

* * *

_

_Creak_

Harry shot up from his makeshift bed on the sofa and fixed his gaze towards the door. Ginny was home. She had a concentrated look fixed upon her face as she tried to close the door, obviously trying to slip into the house as if she hadn't spent the whole night out. Harry watched her disbelievingly as she placed her coat upon the coat rack and turned around, whilst jumping at the sight of him.

"Harry, you scared me" she panted as she placed a hand to her heart.

"You have been where?" he asked nonchalantly, he wanted to hear her latest excuse to date. Raising his eyebrows for her to continue, he waited for the inevitable response.

"Work. It was bloody mayhem, autograph signings and shit like that" she replied coolly. Harry contorted his face at her choice of words and shook his head "Do you really have to use that language in our house, and what, the signings took all night?" he asked.

"Harry, I can and will use any language I bloody well like in my own home. As for last night, there was also a surprise party arranged at the new club in Diagon Alley, I had no idea I swear, plus it was a chance for me to get out for once in my life. Raising three kids is hard you know" she stressed.

"Yeah I would know, seeing as I am the only one these days who is actually raising them!" he heightened his voice. She shot him a death glare and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"The only one?" she asked defiant to stand her ground.

"Yes, the only one. Do you know how worried the kids have been, they haven't seen you in days!" he tried to take her on the guilt trip, so far she was listening, to an extent.

"Lily managed to fly a broom for the first time yesterday, did you know that? Albus managed to finish his complete set of new school books, and wanted to tell you, but you we' rent here. As for James, he was down here at two in the morning asking for you" Harry relayed the latest information to her. She listened, but didn't seem phased by the worriment, "You let James stay up until two in the morning, when you know fully well he has to go to Hogwarts today?" she retorted angrily.

Harry couldn't believe it; here she was again, turning it all back onto him.

"No, they were all in bed. At the exact time of six o'clock, as they usually are the day before school. You however broke your promise, _oh yes Harry, I promise six o'clock_" he imitated her. He knew she was going to storm off, he had caught her out, and she couldn't handle losing to him.

"Yeah, just keep walking, it's not as if we're even having a marital spat!" he called to the kitchen, where she had retreated to.

"We are not having a marital spat; it's a difference of opinion. If witch weekly caught on about that, we'd be knocked off of top celeb couples!" she hollered back to him. Out of her sight he shook his head knowingly; he knew where her true loyalties lie lately, in the headlines.

Upon hearing the clattering in the kitchen, Ginny probably trying her best to keep her marital status in line, as she attempted to make breakfast, he grabbed the banister and ascended the stairs. He opened each door to his children's rooms quietly and checked their status. James was still asleep, his Gryffindor scarf draped firmly around his torso, Lily began showing the signs of waking, but was still debating with herself, and to Harry's surprise he found Albus awake and ready reading whilst sat on the lid of his trunk.

"Ok son?" Harry asked, as he saw Albus raise his head and to meet a pair of emerald eyes. Albus merely nodded and placed his heft book onto the floor.

"Dad?" he asked curiously, in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Were you and mum fighting again?" he asked, his emerald eyes boring into his own.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I could hear you" he replied meekly. Harry shook his head and assured his son it was nothing, today was a good day, it was Albus' first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Rose, are you ready?!" Hermione shouted from the foot of the stairs. Ron had still not returned home, and they would be leaving in half an hour.

"Way ahead of you there mum" she replied. Hermione turned around to find her daughter waiting with her trunk at the front door. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she loved the way Rose reminded her of herself, with her wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She definitely had the Granger genes, with a hint of Weasley added to the mix.

"Mum, where's dad?" she asked curiously, craning her neck to check the contents of the living room. Hermione shrugged and cast her wand over the living room's mess.

"Out I guess"

"You guess?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No, I meant yes, he'll be here any moment" she assured her daughter. Rose eyed her mother curiously, but stopped when the front door opened to a mop of read hair.

"Daddy!" Rose shrieked excitedly, she dropped her belongings and rushed into his waiting arms.

"Where have you been, you smell!" she grimaced as she pinched her button nose. Ron peered down at himself and shook his head, taking the rubbish out, mum forgot to" he replied. Gazing upwards, he tried to make contact with Hermione; however she simply ignored him and set off for the kitchen.

"So daddy, when are we going to meet up with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Albus?" Rose asked her father excitedly.

"We haven't seen them in ages!" Hermione could hear her daughter gasp. True, they hadn't seen the Potters in a while, even though they lived in the same village. Work and children had managed to dominate their lives, leaving no time for friends and family. Pondering on what the Potters could be doing right now, Hermione scowled, they were probably all lovey-dovey, the chosen one's perfect family, whilst she was stuck in what she now realised was a fading relationship. She envied Ginny, she truly did. Ginny had the best of everything, the glamour, the fame and everything that went with it. She tried to imagine Harry's reaction to Ginny's selfish demeanour, and wondered whether he supported Ginny's constant need for attention. It was then that Hermione felt a slight pang of jealousy, wasn't he the one who had wanted to live life quietly, in a small village, no media, just himself and his family? That is what he had constantly reminded her. As she pondered, it began to dawn on her that Ginny truly didn't match Harry's ideal wife, Harry had told her countless times whilst on the search for Horcruxes that he wanted someone who loved him for who he was, and it was only now that she realised Ginny wasn't the one. She wondered if Harry saw it too, she wondered if he even cared, because by Merlin, she did.

"Rose, be a dear and check on Hugo will you" Hermione called as she cleared the breakfast dishes. Once Rose had left, Ron entered the kitchen and closed the door, leaning back on the frame.

"I'm sorry Mione" he apologized feebly. Hermione continued to ignore him as she continued to wash the dished in the old fashioned muggle way.

"Hermione. Look I-"

"NO" she shouted, "YOU look, look at yourself and tell me that you aren't disgraced in any way shape or form!" she snapped, turning to face him.

Ron stayed silent as she continued with her tirade, "Three weeks Ron, for three weeks I've been sleeping alone. You've been inebriated for the past month, last night you scared me Ron, you actually scared me. I really have been trying to make this work, I really have, but you just don't seem to see. Our relationship is fading, fading fast." She spat at him, even the alcohol on his breath seemed to infuriate her even more.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you have everything you ever wanted a family a wife, a job and a house, so why Ron, why?!" she asked him angrily.

"You want to know the truth?" he asked solemnly. She nodded defiantly and crossed her arms, this was going to be good, and she was finally going to be let in on what was bothering him.

"I don't think I love you anymore" he replied, leaving the room as fast as he entered with an inconsolable Hermione left in his wake.

**Right ok, so things may seem a bit ****ooc****, but it will keep Ron and Ginny in the story, I don't want to cast them aside, they are as important as the rest of them.**** Please review if you have the time, if not thanks for reading! So, the next chapter will have them reuniting.**


	2. A clearer insight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everyth****ing is Jk's apart from the plot.**** This chapter has not been be****ta'd so any mistakes are my own (punctuation is my weak point- but I'm striving to learn, so please don't berate me!). This chapter was already written out but I tweaked it slightly and will be re-writing the next chap. PS I am alive and writing I just have so many things going on at the moment its unbelievable. Plus, coming down with a sickness bug hasn't helped, but what can we do eh?**

**Chapter two: A clearer insight**

_Fr. Brian Cavanaugh, TOR_

_"Feelings are fickle; they are fragile; they are foolish; they are fraught with frivolity. Follow your feelings and frequently you will fall flat on your face. So much for your feelings. It is your choices and decisions that matter."_

Sorrow, distress, hatred, jealousy and finally…a sense of relief. Emotion after emotion addled her thoughts with the constant ringing of "I don't think I love you anymore" piercing her skull, delving onto the very core of her brain. It all actually made sense to Hermione. The abandoned "I love you's", the empty bed, the alcoholism, everything that was their marriage seemed to crumble before her very eyes.

Her marriage was a sham? A marital foundation built upon sand? Ron didn't love her anymore? So many questions pounded her brain and she was only brought from her reverie by the sound of Rose squealing at the time.

"Rose, calm down. It's only quarter past ten!" she could hear Ron console their frantic daughter. She was anxious over leaving the kitchen after what her husband had just revealed to her. She couldn't't believe that he had the nerve to say such a thing, especially to his own wife. However it was her daughters first day at Hogwarts and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin her daughter's memories, however serious the situation. Picking herself up from the floor, she brushed the imaginary dust from her clothes and wiped her eyes vigorously. Casting a glance at her reflection in the window she used her wand to hide her blotchy state and mask her swollen eyes. She had to look presentable, for after all, she was going to be in the presence of Ginny Potter- the wizarding world's most renowned quidditch and fashion icon.

Her hands trembled as she grasped the cool handle of the kitchen door; she was always strong, never vulnerable. But now, she felt so weak, unwanted and hurt- and she couldn't't for the life of her, figure out what she had done to deserve it.

* * *

The cool and crisp morning of September the first greeted the family of five Potters as they trudged down the smokey platform of 9 ¾. The rattling of the two bird cages perched upon the two unmistakable Hogwarts trunks, echoed through the autumn air. Ginny Potter strode proudly through the mass of parents, waving occasionally towards an excited fan whilst ignoring her two bickering sons as she dutifully held her daughters hand. Harry tried to catch her gaze several times but to no avail, grasping onto the collars of his two sons who were fighting over the sorting, he lectured them with a few stern words.

"Merlin dad, mum never shouts at us like you do!" James spat at his father. This comment seemed to infuriate Harry and he released Albus to turn to James.

"That's because your mother is never here to shout at you!" he hissed under his breath. James lowered his head at his father's remark and skulked, he noticed that his friends were watching his father berate him and so barged past Harry without even glancing back. Harry watched his son retreat to his gang of friends and sighed longingly, if only Ginny would once play the bad cop, then his kids wouldn't resent him in the way they did. Raising his head to locate Ginny he found her swamped by a group of teenage girls, all who were holding out a quill and a piece of parchment. On closer inspection, he found Lily cowering on the outside ring, neglected by her mother. Muttering obscenities to himself he quickly rushed to his daughter's aid and held her close. Lifting her into his arms Lily immediately pointed a finger and screamed hysterically.

"Daddy Look, its Hugo and Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron and Rose!" she squealed excitedly. Harry followed her raised finger and through the haze of smoke he could clearly define the Weasley family. However the Weasleys had yet to find the Potters and so Harry could see that Ron and Hermione seemed to be in deep conversation, flailing hand gestures at one another. Ron had flushed the infamous Weasley red and so Harry knew he was pissed at something. As for Hermione, she seemed to Harry, to be looking somewhat annoyed and slightly depressed. Lily was now wiggling furiously in his arms, and tried desperately to pry herself from his vice like grip.

"Daddy! Let. Me. Go!" she ordered him. Harry quickly obliged to her command and followed his impatient daughter to greet the Weasleys. All the while, Ginny Potter, still attending to her teenage fans.

* * *

A chime quickly sounded half past ten and the Weasley family passed through the barrier with ease. Rose Weasley was stunned into silence by the sight of the gleaming red train. Her thoughts of what the magical world concealed surpassed her thoughts entirely. She beamed as she observed her surroundings and her mind was suddenly reeling over the possible magical experiences she would embark upon. As she pushed her trolley along the vast concrete platform she dismissed the hushed argument her parents seemed to be involved in and grinned as she caught sight of Albus Potter.

"-Ron, I just don't understand. One minute you love me, get married and create a family with me and the next you want out because you don't think you love me anymore?" Hermione questioned demandingly, waiting for an answer.

"Look Mione-"he began.

"Don't Mione me. I only let people, who truly love me, call me that" she spat whilst cutting him off. Ron sighed heavily and held onto his son's hand, tugging him along the platform as he lagged behind. He knew she wanted answers to his revelation, but the jealousy he felt prevented him from telling her. Three weeks ago he had been a happy man; free of any burdens, but the discovery of something had confirmed his thoughts that had plagued him since the age of eleven.

"Ok then, _Hermione_, its hard to explain. I don't think that I've stopped loving you, I mean not as a family member anyway-"

"What do you mean in a family way? Define 'a family way' because to me a familial way, makes me think of myself as your sister, and it would be pretty perverted to have sex and produce kids with your sister" Hermione chided.

"Hermione, OK. I c-can't explain I-" he stuttered.

"So-"Hermione began, whilst checking Rose was far enough from ear-shot to continue.

"Is there another woman?" she hissed under her breath. Ron instantly shook his head and flushed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't cheat Hermione; I'm _NOT _that type of guy. I just need some time, time to re-evaluate our relationship, to try and regain those feelings; I want to try, for the kids and for you. I don't want to feel this way anymore. My mother had the right plan in suggesting that I should date you, and marry you. I think that we should give it some time, and for those feelings to settle" he assured her.

As Hermione listened to his words, she was suddenly stung by the one phrase that he had voiced "_My mother had the right plan." _

Her blood boiled at the thought of her entire life base upon Molly Weasleys plans; however she was glad that Ron did want to try regardless of his current feelings. It did pain her that he had lost all of the loving feelings towards her, but she knew that he would eventually return to his normal self, or so she hoped. She couldn't't understand what had happened to change his views of their relationship; she tried to decipher any issues that they had unresolved but her memories drew a blank.

As she opened her mouth to pry some extra information about Molly from Ronald, she was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Hugo!" Hermione could decipher from the echoing shouts, as a red headed girl zoomed past her and pounced onto her youngest child. Hugo hugged Lily in response and quickly began an animated conversation with her about Hogwarts houses. Hermione shook her head knowingly and raised her head to find Harry, who she knew would not be far away.

"Ron, Mione!" Harry greeted as he pulled each of them into a hug. Ron waited for Hermione to chide Harry over the fact that he had called her by her nickname but his wife completely ignored her previous statement, as she conversed with his best friend over current news within the household.

"Yeah, so Lily can fly a broom now, and Albus had gone straight for the books, whereas James is somewhat a mischief maker" Harry concluded his family antics. Hermione nodded heartily.

"Living up to his name I suppose" she added. Harry nodded knowingly and hesitated for her rendition of family life.

"So, how's family life been treating you?" he asked quickly. It had suddenly dawned upon him that Ginny was returning to his side, which reminded him of their current problems. Problems he was not willing to divulge to his best friends, especially Ron.

"Superb, absolutely perfect" Ron butted in. Hermione was about to confront him, but she suddenly realised that she too didn't want to tell her best friends that their marriage was currently failing, especially as Harry and Ginny had the perfect family.

"Yes, everything's wonderful" she felt herself lying. She watched longingly as Ginny wrapped her thin arm around Harry's waist and pined for a moment when Ron would show some sort of affection towards her. However the grimace upon Harry's face as Ginny practically warned passers by that she was his wife, startled Hermione slightly. She made a mental note to ask him later and quickly checked Ron's features hoping he had not caught Harry's reaction to his sister.

"You still seem to be attracting the fans Ginny" Hermione commented as another horde of girls approached the group.

Ginny took a glance over her shoulder and beamed, "Yes well, today's Hogwarts day isn't it? The media go crazy at this time of the year, that's why I've dressed appropriately" she replied motioning to her pink summer dress. Hermione casually glanced down to observe her own choice of clothes and blushed as she realised that in all the bustle and haste, she had chosen to don a pair of faded jeans and a plain brown jumper. She caught Ginny giving her the once over, and ignored her friends judgemental look. Hermione wanted to tell Ginny that she thought pink clashed with her fiery red hair, but decided to avoid a trivial argument. Taking her time to observe Harry closer, whilst he cast his gaze towards the scarlet train, she noticed that he seemed to be troubled. Since he was eleven years old she had been able to read his emotions and right now he seemed depressed and agitated. She couldn't't quite put her finger on it; however she did have an inking into what the problem was.

As Ginny left to sign some more autographs Ron turned to find Rose and began to help her with her trunk that needed to be placed on the train. Harry and Hermione were left in an awkward rut as neither could find anything truly interesting to say. As the silence fell upon them it was quickly broken by the loud argument that had broken out between Lily and Hugo.

"No, my mummy and daddy shout more than your mummy and daddy!" Lily shot at Hugo defiantly.

"Nah ah, my mummy and daddy shout at each other every day!" Hugo retorted.

"Yes well, my mummy and daddy hate each other more than your mummy and daddy!"

"No, my mummy and daddy don't love each other!" Hugo beamed as he remembered his mother's and fathers previous argument. Lily narrowed her eyes in response and Harry and Hermione stared confusedly at each other. Their children had been arguing over their parents actions and each had been given an insight into the others familial life. Hermione quickly left the staring match that she had been competing in with Harry and pulled Hugo's hand into her own, tugging him away from the argument. Harry simply copied her actions and scolded Lily for arguing with her cousin. However he could not understand how his child thought that he hated his wife and found it somewhat disturbing.

"We'll talk soon Harry" Hermione smiled embarrassingly as she thought about what he son had revealed. Harry simply nodded in response and watched as Hermione traipsed back to her husband with a slight hunch to her shoulders. He watched her carefully and observed the tinge of unhappiness in her movements, just as he was able to all those years ago in Hogwarts. Turning back around he found his wife swarmed by an immense amount of kids and sighed unhappily, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Bye James, Albus, don't forget to write!" Lily hollered as the train screeched into movement. The thick smoke began to billow from the funnel and Harry waved proudly towards his sons' compartment.

"No duelling!" he added to Lily's comment. Ginny simply waved lightly and turned to make sure that the clicking of the cameras focused upon her and her husband. Harry cursed her inwardly and ignored her selfish behaviour.

"Bye dad!" Albus cried as the train followed the track to its set location.

"Bye son!" Harry shouted waving with all of his might. Soon the train disappeared from view and the emotional families were left standing idly on the platform, some began to leave and others stayed to watch the smoke fade in the distance.

"Right honey, can you take Lily home, I need to go to a Harpies conference today and I won't be able to care for her" Ginny asked as she rejoined his side once again. Harry shot her a menacing glare and narrowed his eyes "you're going out again?" he asked in annoyance. Ginny simply nodded and exited the platform before Harry could contest her wishes.

As he scoured the platform to locate Hermione and Ron, he found them to be missing and so assumed that they had returned to their home.

* * *

_Knock __Knock__Knock_

Harry rasped his knuckles against the wood of the burrow's front door and waited for an answer. Holding Lily's hand in his own he smiled as Molly Weasley greeted him.

"Harry dear, what brings you here?" she asked lovingly as Lily hugged her grandma.

"I was just wondering if you could watch Lily for a while, I just need a little time alone and Ginny's at a conference today" he explained.

"Of course" she replied as she led him towards the kitchen, "Hermione's here actually with Hugo, said the exact same thing actually, except for Ron, he had an emergency at the Auror office, I'm surprised your not there, he said it was a pretty big deal" she explained. As they entered the kitchen Harry checked his magical beeper and didn't find anything waiting for him and shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't need me" he suggested as he sat down to the table. Hermione was also there and greeted him with a small smile as she held her drink in her hands. Lily immediately left the kitchen as she set off in search of Hugo.

"Oh, I've just remembered! The washing has been left outside; it's already starting to cloud over for a storm!" Molly cried as she left the kitchen to venture into the garden. Hermione shook her head and laughed along with Harry.

"So, how would you like to spend the day with me instead of being alone?" Harry voiced as he watched her return to her sad state. Her eyes instantly lit at the idea and she nodded vigorously.

"I'd love to" she beamed.

Harry stood to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. Taking her hand in his own he led her towards the center of the kitchen and apparated from The Burrow, each intent on finding out what they had been hiding from one another.

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Next chap will be a lot more interesting. I have this planned out and I really hope it fares well; I have a lot of twists and turns hidden up my sleeve…**


	3. Truths

**Disclaimer READ!!!: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you all stick around to read it! ****This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own silly fault! Ps some might remember a different chapter three- but i didn't like it - so i deleted it and came up with another one so don't be confused! Let's just pretend it never happened!!!!!!!!**

_Stephen Covey-_

_"You have to decide what your highest priorities are and have the courage—pleasantly, smilingly, non-apologetically—to say 'no' to other things. And the way you do that is by having a bigger 'yes' burning inside. The enemy of the 'best' is often the 'good__.'"_

**Three weeks ago…**

How dare they? It was her only profession, her hobby, and practically her escape from stress; Quidditch was her life. The Holy Harpies were an amazing team with the finest of players, for her, Ginny Weasley, to be told that she was too old to be continuing her position as seeker-was a kick in the teeth.

She used her arms to brace herself on the edge of the sink in the clubs bathroom, and glared at her reflection. Tightening the skin around her eyes, she let it go and then repeated her actions. The faint wrinkles that appeared dampened her mood and the conversation that she had with her boss, came flooding back in a wave of depression.

_"Ginevra, please take a seat." Ginny looked curiously at her boss and ventured further into his office as her heart thumped painfully in her chest. She had previously been eating in the private players dining hall and when her boss' assistant had demanded her presence in __his office. T__he whole table had roared into "ouch" and the odd "naughty, naughty Ginny." She fled the scene with flaming cheeks and followed the __assistant to Mr. Vaughn's office. She knew that players were only called to his office on serious matters and hoped that her request for a bonus had been approved- not that she needed the money, Harry's inheritance and wages provided more than enough for her family, but he had been questioning her on her purchases recently and she was tired of the sighs and looks he gave her. __A bonus in her wages would help her past that little predicament, providing her with a cover up for her expenditures. _

_"A superb match last night Ginevra, amazing talent you have__" Her boss' voice pulled her from the trance that she had been ensconced in and she blushed as she processed his praise. _

_"However," Mr. Vaughn began- she knew it, he was going to tell her that she was underpaid for her 'talent' and deserved the bonus she had eagerly been awaiting. She clenched her fingers together and twiddled with her thumbs as he paused before continuing._

_"You have been playing Quidditch for…several years now, have you not?" he enquired, emphasising on the several. __She nodded and crossed her digits in hope that he was going to approve her wish. _

_"Since the age of twenty-one I believe?" _

_She nodded enthusiastically__ and almost smiled at the fact that any minute, she could be receiving a hefty amount of money._

_"You do realise that usually, players are retire once they reach the age of thirty?" he asked. Ginny cast a thought to this fact and nodded in response, he was leading her off the track, the track that led her to her bonus._

_"You are thirty si__x Ginevra__, six years over the usual limit__," her boss told her bluntly. _

_"W-What are you implying?" she asked confusedly, honestly, her age had nothing to do with her request. _

_"Mrs Potter," she noted the formal titl__e that he had bestowed upon her__ and cringed slightly. _

_"-we have continued to let you play for the Holy Harpies__ beyond the retirement age__. In all honesty, I believe that you are a fantastic player, however-" _

_"NO!" she cried out frantically. It had suddenly registered in her mind that he was probing for a hint of her resignation. She couldn't, and wouldn't let him take all that was her escape from normalcy. _

_"You can't!" she bellowed. "I'm perfectly capable of playing- and you know it!" she insisted vehemently. _

_"Ginevra, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I think you have had your fair share of quidditch, you have a family that you need to provide for now. It's time to step down, the club needs a change and amendments have to be made" Tears stung her eyes as her lively-hood was stripped from her very core. Family life had been increasingly difficult over the past few years, with the kids, Harry's constant lectures over her neglected responsibilities and the truth that had been brewing in the pit of her stomach-she was going to end up like her mother, a housewife devoid of any excitement and damned to a life of mollycoddling, and fussing over cleaning and what not. _

_She was frightened. At the age of thirty-six she still felt young, alive, and well. Since she had left school, she had been plagued by the press for being involved with Harry Potter. She had almost met death in her first year of schooling, due the enemy of Harry Potter. Now she faced the sack, doomed to live a life as a plain and boring housewife, housewife to Harry Potter. _

_Taking a large gulp of air she forced herself to look at her boss. His eyes were scanning her, watching for her reaction and waiting for her response. She shook her head gently and dropped her head to her hands. She rubbed her temples vigorously and sighed in frustration. A soft click resounded through the room and she lifted her head to find a piece of paper waiting on the desk before her, followed by an ink filled quill._

_Reading the title of the paper she groaned in annoyance….Retirement…. _

"Arghhh!" the present Ginny screamed as she swatted her reflected self. The loud banging of her fists as they met the mirror alerted the caretaker, and Ginny was soon interrupted by an unimpressed figure.

"Just…Fuck off!" she screamed. Swiping her handbag from the floor, she barged past the horrified caretaker and stormed out of the bathroom, red hair flailing behind her. Storming down the corridor to the exit she let out an ungraceful 'oomph' as she collided with a tall and burly figure.

"Get off of me!" she snapped, swiping her arms from the person as they helped her up from the floor.

"Ginny?"

Snapping her arm away, she regained her footing and continued to storm her way towards the exit, leaving the person who she had rudely ignored.

"Ginny Weasley!" the voice cried out. She was used to people shouting out her name, but usually it ended with Potter, this caught her attention and she slowly turned to see who was disturbing her rage. Once she had turned fully, she found that a tall dark-skinned man watched her intently. She couldn't quite place the name to his face, but she couldn't disagree that he was handsome.

"Its Ginny Potter now," she told him matter of factly. He nodded and raised his hands in an innocent gesture

"Of course," he spoke with a deep and gruff tone. Ginny stared awkwardly as she pensively tried to think of his name.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini," he interrupted her thoughts. Ginny's eyes widened as he revealed his identity, he was certainly different. His teenage body had been replaced by a muscular figure and Ginny could nothing but stare as she noted his differences.

"S-Slytherin. Year above me," she replied slowly, cursing herself for the momentary stutter.

"Gryffindor. Year below me," Blaise retorted playfully. Ginny couldn't help but grin as he copied her answer to suit her profile.

"Although," she began, swiping a piece of hair behind her ear, "you hated my family, pureblood traitors was the technical phrase you used?"

Blaise shook his head lightly and laughed, "Nineteen years Ginny, I would like to think I have changed," he replied smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, brushing off the sudden attraction she found by looking into his eyes. The Holy Harpies club house was off-limits to any normal visitor and Blaise wasn't part of the team.

"I'm a financier of the club," he replied as if reading her thoughts. She nodded in what she hoped to be a nonchalant manner and struggled to find something to ask him.

"You? - No stupid question. Everyone knows what Ginny Weasley became: Wife of Harry Potter, seeker for the Holy Harpies and mother of three kids, am I correct?" he asked amusedly. She nodded and found it endearing that he knew about her advancements in life since Hogwarts.

"So, life is treating you well?" he furthered the questions.

"Yes," she responded half-heartedly, "everything's great."

With the thought of her newly found retirement, she soon wanted to relieve herself of his company and nodded before turning on her heel.

"Wait!" Blaise cried, before she could walk another step.

"Will you be around? I'm going to be here a lot lately; what with the club's changes, they need a financier on hand at all times."

Ginny smirked and bit her lip, "No, I'm not," she told him bluntly. He furrowed his brows at her response and she noted that he seemed disheartened.

"But, I thought you came here for training and for those team meetings?" he replied confusedly.

"There will be no more team meetings for me, in three weeks my retirement will be taken into effect and I will officially be off the team."

"You're retiring?" he asked, unreservedly shocked.

She nodded in response, "Don't you go telling anyone. Harry doesn't even know yet, I think he was expecting this to happen; I won't even be surprised if he asked Mr. Vaughn to sack me."

They were soon interrupted by the sound of the cleaner's magical Hoover and so Ginny motioned for him to walk with her. Leaving the noise behind, she let him follow her to the exit and explained about Quidditch being her escape, he one true hobby that relieved her of the stress that came with the family and her popularity.

"The press are going to have a field day with your retirement," Blaise told her as they neared the exit.

"Sure they are. But to be honest, I liked the way that I was centre of attention, I actually damn well loved it. It makes me feel young, I don't want to grow old and become a housewife just yet. That's why I'm keeping my retirement under wraps, until it's actually over, when the kids are in school and out of the way. I want to keep my sanity for as long as I can, before I turn into my mother."

"That seems to be a good plan, I hope it fares well," he replied. Ginny sighed and smiled lightly before she accioed her belongings and pulled her coat on.

"Nice seeing you," she told him politely. Blaise regarded her with the same words and couldn't help but to feel her angst, he wasn't going to let Ginny Weasley slip away from Quidditch if he could help it…

**

* * *

**

**Present**

Harry and Hermione stared awkwardly as they both struggled with the burning desire to reveal all to one another. Hermione twiddled with her thumbs absentmindedly, whilst Harry fiddled with his fork that had previously been resting on his plate. The hustle and bustle of the muggle world could be heard in the background as they both fought the intense feeling of discord, which they had both suffered at home. Having known each other for twenty six years, they still found talking about their failures in life difficult to discuss. Hermione sat pondering on whether she should even tell Harry about her troubles, if she did, and then Ron were to find out, he would resent her for spreading their personal problems. Harry on the other hand hated the fact that Ginny still caused him pain, the one person apart from Hermione, he thought he could trust. He didn't want Hermione to feel sorry for him, as she had done with his previous woes.

"So," she sighed as the muggle waiter produced a bill and left.

"So," he repeated.

They continued to stare at one another, still lingering on the edge of spilling their secrets. Hermione soon lowered her eyes and found her glass of water to be somewhat interesting as she tried to avoid Harry's burning gaze. Feeling that she was loosing interest in his company, Harry soon caved and sighed apprehensively. Placing his fork back onto his empty plate, he stretched lightly before beginning his revelation.

"It's Ginny," he began minimally, watching Hermione's face for any sign of readable emotion. She lifted her gaze from the glass that she had been staring intently at, and sighed.

"I thought so" she replied hesitantly. Harry raised his eyebrows in response and she continued to explain.

"You seemed to be distancing yourselves from one another- that was clear back on the platform. Then the way you looked at Ginny when she grabbed you by the waist, you were lucky that Ron didn't catch it. Then there was the fact that Lily had a little argument with Hugo, kids are inquisitive and insightful Harry, they pick up what is going on around them," she explained thoroughly.

"So that means that Hugo picked up on what is happening at home? He seemed to have a valid point to express about you and Ron," Harry replied, ever so eager to probe further into her personal life.

"You could say that Ron and I have our spats and whatnot, its all part of married life," she said whilst trying hard not to reveal anything too personal.

"So as you were saying, you and Ginny," she added, egging him to finish his revelation. Harry simply raised his hand and shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me what is _really_ going on between you and Ron, and I will spill all on my troubles with Ginny," he offered. As she stared into his awaiting eyes, curiosity got the better of her and so she nodded lightly.

"Fine," she agreed. The two sat outside the muggle restaurant and slowly recited their current problems to one another. Ron's alcoholism, his unsavoury demeanour and the fact that he wasn't sure of his feelings over Hermione, visibly shocked Harry. He couldn't believe that his best friend had told his wife that he was no longer in love with her, after marrying and producing a family, he just didn't understand Ron's sudden turn of feelings towards his wife.

"-And he's adamant that he is not cheating, and never will. But there's always this nagging and incessant feeling that he is. For example, take today, he's called to the ministry and provides me with this whole palaver that he needs to be at work due to a serious incident, yet you, the ministry's Head Auror is left behind. Unless he has been promoted to the minister's top Auror official, I don't see why such an incident was excluded from your knowledge. I highly doubt that Ronal has been promoted, so there is still the hullabaloo over his whereabouts as well as the fact that he has lost his love for me. It's all a bit much to take right now," she rubbed her eyes wearily. Harry patted her free hand comfortingly and she smiled at him appreciatively.

"Mione, just relax. He'll be back soon and he will find those feelings again, trust me, he's Ron for Merlin sake you know the one with the emotional range of a teaspoon?" Harry assured her. Hermione smiled broadly and shook her head.

"How is it, that every time I need assurance, you always find the right words to say?" she asked curiously. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders; "I'm the chosen one" he smiled mischievously. Hermione instantly retorted with a light slap to his arm and he faked hurt for a short while. Not forgetting that he had agreed to a deal, Hermione instantly reminded him of the contract and he set about explaining his own personal problems.

"Well, yeah it's Ginny. She…Merlin, I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you. She's changed completely, I mean on so many levels. She refuses to mother the children, unless it's for some sort of publicity stunt, she returns home from work hours after she has explicitly set a time limit, she's obsessed with the idea of Witch weekly finding out about our problems and so she dismisses them. Our marital bed has only been slept in by me for the past three weeks, and the kids didn't even get a proper good bye from her, Merlin, it was Albus' first day!" Harry ranted. Every time he thought about Ginny, a sudden fury coursed through his veins, he wanted put of the hellish nightmare that was his wife and he wanted it now.

"I want to end it," Harry added bluntly. Hermione snapped her head upwards at his comment and her eyes widened in pure shock.

"E-end it?" she asked worriedly. She had only hours previously believed that Harry and Ginny were living the most perfect lifestyle, and so Harry's decision to end his marriage with his best friend, came as a huge shock. Harry refused to acknowledge her for a few minutes and raised his coffee to his lips, where he sipped silently while he mulled over his thoughts.

"You remember very well what I told you in the tent Mione. When Ron had left," he reminded her. Hermione nodded as her thoughts drifted back to the moment when they had discussed Harry's ideal wife.

"She's not the one Hermione," he added dismally, "she never will be."

Hermione sat and watched him battle with his thoughts, she could feel the hurt that radiated from his saddened appearance and she did all she could to keep her tears from falling.

"W-What about the kids?" she asked quietly, "You can't just leave them with her, which is what the wizarding court would probably decide, plus they'll be torn apart by the split, have you really thought about the consequences of this?"

Harry shook his head vigorously "I want to end it, but it doesn't mean I can. I will have to try for the kids sakes, but I really don't think Ginny will change her ways, she's stubborn and defiant. The only thing I can hope for Is that she is cheating, then I have a seemingly unselfish way to part with her" he added thoughtfully.

"HARRY, how can you say that? You want to wish that she's going to change, you really need to sit her down and talk face to face with her," Hermione advised.

"As do you with Ron, "he replied.

* * *

"Thanks Mione, I really needed that chat" Harry thanked her politely. 

"The same goes to you Harry, just promise me that we won't let work interfere with our friendship. It's been weeks since we did something like this, me and you" Harry nodded assuring and helped Hermione to pull on her coat.

"Promise" He firmly stated.

"Same time tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Same time tomorrow" he repeated. Both smiling, they retreated their separate ways, both wondering what life could have been like with the other.


	4. Drying those tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and dear Altair!**** All mistakes are mine- I'm trying!**

**Chapter four:**** Drying those tears **

After opening the front door and letting Hugo rush inside, Hermione was surprised to hear the sound of clattering towards the back of the house. As she ventured into the kitchen she was actually taken aback at the presence of her husband. Usually he was late home and once he did return, he would laze in front of the television until all hours of the morn. Placing her handbag and keys onto the dining table, she greeted him with a smile as he glanced up. She was going to try to help him through his crisis as much as she could, if it meant giving him an awkward smile once in a while, she would be happy to oblige.

He returned her smile with a small curve of his lips and then dropped his head to a quidditch magazine he was engrossed in. Hermione felt a small pang of jealousy as he scanned the vibrant pages of the magazine, how she wished that he would show her the amount of attention he bestowed upon its glossy pages. Trying her best to think of a conversation starter, she needed to begin something- anything that would keep his attention for more than a mere few seconds.

"So, How was that emergency at work, manage to fix it?" she asked curiously. As well as holding his attention, she wanted to probe him on his mysterious emergency. Harry had spent the better part of a day with her and he hadn't been called on the scene, as head Auror she knew that he would have been.

Ron answered without lifting his head and nodded, "It was bloody awful, bad attack in Muggle London. Spent hours rushing around, really busy."

"Did you see Harry at all?" she asked quizzically, now it was time to catch him out. Her heart thumped painfully as she awaited his answer, she didn't know if she really wanted to hear his reply.

"Yeah. Harry was first on the scene, always is. Had lunch with him actually, he said to say hello," he replied.

Her heart sank. He was lying. Tears threatened to fall as she tried to keep composure; it was painful, painful to know that he was lying to her. Mustering up all of the courage she could, she shook her head lightly and sank into a kitchen chair.

"T-That's quite funny actually," she spoke. Ron simply furrowed his brows and closed his magazine.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, actually I don't."

"And why would that be?" he questioned her.

"Because Harry spent the whole day with me, he hasn't been called into work in four days," she replied.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lily shouted as she entered the kitchen. 

"Yes, baby?" Harry asked as he chopped the carrots for their evening meal. He loved to cook the muggle way, magic was easier, but muggle style provided him with a more satisfying feeling.

"Can Teddy come over for dinner tonight?" she asked hopefully. Harry rolled his eyes and watched as his daughter clutched her hands together and pleaded with her big blue eyes.

"Purlease!" she begged.

"Lily, like I told you back on the platform, he already comes round for dinner four times a week. His Grandma Tonks would like him to visit home sometimes," he told her honestly.

"Daddy! Please, please, please Teddy makes me and Hugo laugh! Please?" she begged again. Harry knew she had the determination to plead for the rest of the night and so nodded.

"Go fetch Altair and send Teddy a message. Altair hasn't been in the air for a while, she'd like to hunt I think" Harry told her. Lily's face immediately lit up and she bounded from the room to go and fetch the family owl. Harry shook his head knowingly and began to dice the meat he would serve with the vegetables. Glancing at the clock, he noted that Ginny still wasn't home. _Seven_he thought to himself. Her daily routine was more than worrying him, her early starts and late finishes were mysterious and her lack of commitment towards the family was finally taking its toll on him. As he vented his anger on his cooking instruments, he was startled when he noticed that he had totally massacred the meat. Whispering obscenities to himself, he ignored the state of the meat and scraped it from the chopping board to the pot.

No matter how many times he thought of a divorce, or a break from Ginny, Hermione's words found their way inside his head. '_HARRY, how can you say that? You want to wish that she's going to change; you really need to sit her down__ and talk face to face with her' _Hermione's advice always did fare well in his book. Taking her words seriously, he vowed that he would follow her words of wisdom.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Face to face, she needs to be told," he told himself.

* * *

At the age of Nineteen, Teddy Lupin was a tall and headstrong individual who embraced life with open arms. Due to the unfortunate death of his parents, in a war which he was too young to remember, he was raised by his grandmother and his godfather. Inspired by his godfathers heroism and bravery, he vowed to avenge his parent's death by following in his mother's footsteps- he wanted to become an Auror. 

He was currently in training and had a side job as a caretaker for the Holy Harpies. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it paid well enough for him. He felt bad when he had to borrow money from his grandmother, and he hated asking Harry for money. Harry would happily give him as much as he needed, in fact, more than he needed-but Teddy hated charity. For the whole of his life he had been pitied by his family and friends, his classmates had heard of his misfortune and he hated that they avoided talking about family life around him.

Harry, however, understood his situation. Orphaned as a baby, Harry knew what it felt like to be pitied and singled out. That's why Teddy had a strong bond with Harry; he looked up at him almost as a father figure and adored Harry's children as his own brothers and sisters. However, there was something about his Ginny that he found unsettling. He regarded her as an aunt, but he couldn't't help but feel that there was something mysterious about her. She seemed to almost adore the attention that was thrust upon her, and he found that to be annoying. She didn't seem to suit Harry's profile and wondered how the pair ended up together

Strolling down the corridor that led to the caretaker's side room he pulled the door open and jumped as something pecked at the window.

"Altair!" he smiled as he opened the window latch, "Sorry girl, I haven't got any treats. Make sure Harry gives you one" he told the owl as he pried the letter from her leg. He immediately recognised the untidy scrawl of Lily Potter and beamed at the addressee: Tedy Loopen.

Chuckling to himself, he unfolded the piece of parchment and read the nine year olds letter.

_Dear Tedy Loopen,_

_Daddy says you can come to dinner tonight, please, please, please come!_

_Hugo told me that you have a new broom, can I have a go? Reply quick, dinners gonna be ready soon!_

_Love lots and lots _

_Lily p XXX_

He'd confided in Hugo with the utmost secrecy that he had a new broom and shook his head as he thought about Hugo revealing all to Lily. Even though the two fought, they were the best of friends and no one could separate them. Quickly writing a reply, he accepted the dinner invitation and sent Altair on her way.

He was about to leave the cupboard with his cleaning supplies when a loud, echoing laugh resounded through the corridor.

"….can't believe you did that for me. A job at the Daily Prophet as a quidditch correspondent?"

He immediately recognised the voice as his aunt Ginny's and hung back in the cupboard as a deep voice responded to her question.

"Nothing but the best for you…"

Teddy didn't recognise the voice and peeked through the crack in the door. His aunt was leaning against the wall, whilst…NO! A tall dark skinned man with a body riddled with muscles was gripping onto her waist. Teddy's stomach dropped as his aunt caressed the stranger's cheek. No, he wasn't thinking clearly, it was a vision. Rubbing his eyes vigorously he winced as the scene remained in front of him.

"My resignation only ended today, how did you get me another job so quick?"

"I have my contacts-"

"-What do you say to dear old Blaise?" the man asked huskily.

"Thank you" she replied in a hushed tone. Teddy could feel the anger well up inside of him as his aunt's lips met those of the stranger. She was Ginny Potter! She was his godfather's wife! For Merlin's sake, she had three kids! Banging his head against the wood of the door frame, he didn't notice that she had left with the man, leaving him in a shocked state.

* * *

"Lily, set the table please," Harry ordered his daughter, whilst placing the dishes and plates onto the dining table. He refused to get out the fancy place-mats and the ornate glasses; instead he chose to use the regular cutlery and plates. Tonight was going to be a normal family meal, a meal that would soon be followed by a rather important talk that Harry couldn't't delay any further. 

As he tickled his daughter's tummy for setting the table correctly, they were soon interrupted by the sound of an apparition. Lily ran full pelt into her mother's arms as she entered the kitchen.

"Guess what mummy!" Lily cried out excitedly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Teddy's coming over! And he's going to let me fly on his new broom, Hugo told me all about it. Hugo said that it goes really, really fast!"

"Really?" Lily nodded furiously and wiggled from her mother's arms to run to the owlery.

"Just going to tell Hugo!"She cried out as she ran down the hall.

Harry shook his head and noted the smile Ginny wore upon her face. In fact, she was home a lot earlier than usual even though she was still late, and she seemed to be more mellow and happy. He didn't understand what had gotten into her.

"Good day at the conference?" he asked to start conversation. She nodded and pulled a kitchen chair away to sit down.

"It was…interesting" she lied; Harry merely nodded and set about serving up dinner. A loud shriek from Lily, notified the pair that Teddy had arrived. He came charging into the room with Lily bobbing up and down on his back.

"Go Pegasus!" she cried shrilly. Teddy set her to her feet once he neared the table and greeted Harry with a hug. Casting a malevolent glace to his supposed aunt he ignored her welcome and sat down to the table. Having completely missed the interaction between his godson and wife, Harry pulled Lily onto a chair and sat down next to his wife.

As the meal progressed, the chit-chat began and the day's events were told to one another.

"Which reminds me Harry, I've officially retired from Quidditch as of today," she told him in a plain manner.

Harry spat out the wine he had just taken a sip of and coughed violently.

"You what?!" he cried.

"I said," Ginny began, "I have officially retired from playing quidditch-"

"Great!" Harry beamed. Ginny's face fell as Harry clapped his hands together.

"What do you mean great?" she asked confusedly.

"You can finally settle down at home Gin, Merlin knows it's about time. There'll be no more late nights, spontaneous games no mo-"

"HARRY STOP!" she halted him. Harry closed his mouth and furrowed his brows. She raised a hand and stopped his flow of words.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I have retired from _playing _quidditch, but I've been offered a job as a quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet" she told him. Harry's face fell as she revealed her plans for her new career and he could do all but nod.

Teddy Lupin sat and watched the pair converse; he wanted so badly to tell his godfather that his wife was cheating, that she had gotten the job by the hands of a man named Blaise, a man who she was supposedly having an affair with. His blood boiled as Ginny lied about the conference in which a leaver's party was held- there was no leaver's party, he knew that for sure. She was spinning him a web of lies and he was none the wiser.

Ginny quickly lent in and placed a kiss upon her husband's mouth and sat back with a huge smile. Harry seemed shocked that she was capable of such a gesture and smiled in response. The scene made Teddy want to hurl, slamming his napkin onto the dining table he glared menacingly at Ginny and stormed from the kitchen without explaining his leave.

"Teddy?!" Lily cried.

"Teddy?" Harry asked shooting up from his seat. He left the kitchen in search of his godson and scratched his head as the front door slammed shut.

_What was that all about?_ He asked himself pensively.

* * *

Cold. Alone. Numb. Hermione Weasley lay in her empty bed and wrapped the cold sheets around her body. After having another intense fight with her husband, she knew she could never forgive him. Sure, she'd have to stay with him for the kid's sake, but tonight he had gone too far. Her pillow was soaked with the tears of her pain, tears that wouldn't cease; tears that she would never forget. As the sound of the television blared throughout the house, she cast a thought back towards the moment when she had stumbled upon his lies… 

_"You don't believe me?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice._

_"No, actually I don't." _

_"And why would that be?" he questioned her._

_"Because Harry spent the whole day with me, he hasn't been called into work in four days," she replied._

_"Where did you go?" she asked hesitantly. She needed answers towards his lies;__ answers led her to solutions-__ in which she was in great need of right now. _

_ "__Nowhere__" _

_"What do you mean nowhere?" she asked him quizzically._

_"I mean nowhere Hermione, for fuck's sake. Drop __it;__ move on, I was out for a day without your consent. You don't have to know every waking detail of my fucking life, just shut it and leave me alone!"_

_Hermione let the tears flow. Never in her life, had Ron been sober and that…violent towards her._

_"God Hermione, I want to tell you that I love you, I really do, but I don't want you to get hurt"_

_"Why?! Why would I get hurt?" She asked demandingly._

_"That I can't tell you" __he spoke, "That I can't tell you" he finished in a whisper._

_"Ron, you're scaring me" she whimpered._

_"Just leave me alone Hermione, just leave me alone" he warned her._

_"Why?!" she cried frantically._

_"Hermione let it FUCKING DROP!" He bellowed. She slapped his face at his tone of voice and gasped as a red hand mark f__lared up__on his skin._

_She brought her hand to his cheek to apologise, but he turned away and left the room in a rage. She heard the slamming of the living room door and the volume of the television rose. Staring down the hallway in which he had retreated; her vision was blurred by the hot tears that stung her eyes._

As she thought about the fight, she clutched her arms around herself and curled into a fetal position. Her eyes ached with the crying, and her cheeks were stained with the tears she had shed. Ron was keeping things from her; she just wanted to know what. A soft knock on her bedroom door halted her thoughts and she whispered for the person to enter.

A small child with a mop of red hair walked drowsily into view and she quickly swatted her tears away at the sight of Hugo.

"I can't sleep, Daddy's making too much noise" he yawned softly. Hermione's heart ached at her son's burden, but simply let him slip into bed next to her. She cast a silencing charm on the hallway and pulled her son into a warm hug, "better?" she asked him softly. Hugo nodded and she played with his red hair as he yawned with a renewed sleepiness.

"Did you and d-daddy fight?" Hugo asked sleepily. Hermione assured him that it was a silly argument and that neither of them meant to fight. Hugo nodded and soon fell into a deep slumber, whilst his mother silently pondered what she had done to deserve her current treatment.

* * *

_Ok so I had no help with this so expect there to be mistakes! Thanks to KataGrangerPotter for the good idea for the Hr/R fight! This was a good chapter for me to write and I hope you enjoy it, there is a lot more to come, and I'm already getting emotional at __the ideas that are going to be __put __into__ this!_

_Review if you have the time! Bye for now! Xxx_


	5. Family Discrepancies

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I have a lot going on at the moment! Hope to get another chapter up soon! Finally I have a beta and she's great! Thank you Steph! She's ****harryandhermionesdaughter so be sure to check her work out!**

"_Argument is the worst sort of conversation" -__Jonathan Swift_

**Chapter five: Family Discrepancies **

"George, pass the salt"

"Why Ronnikins? Can't you just _accio_ it yourself, you're a wizard y'know?" George smirked. Ron glared at his older brother and accioed the salt to his placemat. The raucousness of the monthly Weasley family meal was irritating him and he wanted to escape. The fact that Hermione was seated next to him made him ever more nervous. It had been a week since their argument and she had tried her best to avoid him as he had done her. Few words had been exchanged and few looks had been shared, it had been a lonely week.

"So Ginny, how's work at the prophet? As you expected?" Arthur asked as the family tucked into their meal.

"Absolutely fantastic, why just the other day I was telling Harry that they intend to keep me on my toes, they love it!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Just how did you get that job so quickly? I didn't think you were looking for one?" Bill voiced.

"Probably resigned on_ excellent_ terms with the boss" George smirked.

"George!" Molly scolded, "We have children at the table, honestly!" she huffed. The whole table burst into hysterics except for a sullen Ron and an unusually quiet Teddy.

At the far end of the table Teddy Lupin stabbed at his meal crossly as he heard the rest of the older Weasleys laugh at George's joke. Casting a glance at Harry he could see him laughing along as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. He felt guilty for knowing what he did, as if he was betraying his godfathers trust.

Telling Harry about the affair would be easy. To then watch his family fall apart would be the hardest thing he would have to witness. He adored Lily and his other two 'brothers' too much to do such a thing. At this moment in time, Teddy could do nothing but fake a smile and play the role of the unknowing godson. Even though it pained him to keep the secret locked away, he knew he would be protecting his family for the better, or so he hoped.

"What about you Ron? What's got you so troubled?" Molly asked in him all too familiar motherly tone.

Ron rudely ignored her and the rest of the tabled turned to Hermione as if waiting an answer. She shrugged her shoulders casually and quickly felt Harry's gaze fall upon her. She met his gaze and found the curiosity he held within his blatant stare.

_You ok? _He mouthed as the others continued with their meal, oblivious of the pair's silent conversation.

She nodded in response and returned to her meal, all the while ignoring Harry's imploring look. She knew he wanted answers as to why Ron was acting strangely, but she was too busy trying to hide the anger she felt within.

Just over a week ago, Harry had told her of his problems with Ginny. He had been close to ending their relationship and had even considered divorce. Yet today, he seemed to be on good terms with her. Had he lied about their marital problems just to find out about hers? Had he used it as a front to intrude into her personal problems?

Daring herself to cast another glance she grimaced as she saw Ginny land yet another kiss upon Harry's cheek. As she raised her fork to her mouth she froze as she analysed her previous actions, had she grimaced? She shook her head at her juvenile actions but she couldn't deny the ever growing feeling of jealousy she felt when she saw the two swap intimate gestures.

It reminded her of the crumbling marriage she was stuck in and it pained her greatly. She had somehow liked the idea of Harry having marital problems; it meant that she had a reason to pass on her woes and to seek solace in her best friend. However he had been too busy to meet over the past week as he kept dropping in on Ginny, leaving her to eat her lunch alone. Life at the moment for Hermione was abysmal. She laughed inside at her own analytical view of her life and then sulked once again as Ginny slipped onto Harry's lap.

* * *

"Anyone up for a trip to The Leaky Cauldron?" Percy called. Ron released a grunt of agreement as George, Bill and Arthur grabbed their cloaks.

"Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Not tonight Arthur, I've got an early start tomorrow, plus, I think the girls need a hand in the cleaning of this feast." he passed the offer politely. Molly placed a hand atop her chest and beamed at Harry's offer.

"A true gentleman!" she sighed contentedly.

"Suit yourself then." George grinned as he grabbed his father's sleeve and pulled him into the fireplace.

With a loud shout of "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" the quintet vanished in a swirl of emerald green flames.

"If you don't mind, Molly, I'm off." Fleur yawned as she gathered her two children who were not old enough to start Hogwarts. Dominique and Louis yawned along with her and Louis groaned, lifting his arms so that his mother could carry him.

"I think I'll take a leaf out of your book," Angelina added, "George is taking Roxanne and Fred to the next Tutshill Tornadoes tomorrow. He's insisting that when they get to Hogwarts, they're going to be on the quidditch team. Runs in the family is his motto." she shook her head.

Percy's wife Audrey followed suit with her offspring leaving the remaining diners to tidy the mess of their previous meal.

"Trust the men to leave before helping." Molly sighed as she sent the plates soaring to the kitchen sink.

"Hey! I'm all man!" Harry joked as he lifted the dirtied dishes into his arms.

"I can vouch for that." Ginny added. She pouted her lips at Harry's brazen smile and once his back turned, rolled her eyes in a bemused fashion. Acting as if she even cared for his masculinity made her cringe slightly, she had become rather good at acting lately and she knew for a fact that she was playing the role perfectly.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione had caught every forced smile, every roll of the eyes and the voice laced with forged sweetness did not pass her by.

Hermione faked a laugh to suppress the anger silently ebbing away at her self control. She now found herself observing the two with what she knew to be an unhealthy obsession, just to find anything that proved that they were having marital problems. As the two disappeared into the kitchen, she let out a loud exhale and turned back towards the table, only to jump at the sight of Teddy.

Her cheeks flushed, he had probably seen her staring after the two elder Potters and she cringed at the thought.

"Won't last five minutes." Teddy nodded towards the kitchen at the pair.

"What?" she asked him quizzically. She couldn't quite work out as to what he was referring to.

"Harry and Ginny." he added reaching for his coat. Opening her mouth to question his words, she was reduced to silence as he apparated on the spot, leaving her to ponder on his words.

"Hermione?" the voice broke her thoughts and she jolted out of her frozen state.

"Hmm?"

"Ginny's taking Lily home, Hugo wants to go and Lily just invited him to sleep over- that ok with you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and smiled, returning her attention back towards the mess of a dining table.

She jumped as he grasped her arm in his hands and turned her to face him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked quietly whilst glancing over his shoulder to check that the others were out of earshot. He had expected her to shrug off his question and admit that everything was fine, what he hadn't expected was for her to break down in his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"I can't t-take it anymore…" she whispered quietly as her sobs grew louder.

Harry panicked. Hermione rarely ever let people see her cry and so he was unsure of what to do, grabbing her in a tight embrace, he did the first thing that came to mind- he apparated.

* * *

"Ron! Brother! Why so sullen?" Bill shouted over the several conversations that sounded throughout The Leaky Cauldron.

Downing his fifth pint, Ron drank the alcoholic beverage in several gulps and raised his hand for another. The other Weasley males were too busy crowding around the magical wireless with the other drunks, waiting to hear the latest information on the Chudley Cannons score.

"I-I'm not s-shullen!" he shot at his eldest brother. Bill placed his drink back onto the table as Ron slurred over his words and gestured for another drink.

"Thanks Hannah, but I think my brother has had enough for tonight." Bill told Hannah Longbottom as she carried another beer towards Ron. She smiled sweetly and turned on her heel back towards the rowdy bar.

"BILL! What d-di you do that for?!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Whoa Bro, look at yourself, Hermione's going to go spare when she finds out we got you drunk again."

"So?"

"So, she's your wife. Merlin, you barely made eye contact with her this evening, you need to get a grip Ron. I f you two have had a fight you need to stop being stubborn and apologise. Stop moping around and for Merlin's sake smile!" Bill advised him.

"Piss off Bill." Ron retorted snidely.

"See Ronald, that's your problem. People waste their time being nice to you and you throw it back in their face!" Bill's tone had started to deepen and become less calm as he voiced his opinion.

"Bill. I've got two words for you…Fuck off!" Ron snapped in his drunken stupor.

"I don't know what Hermione ever saw in you." Bill sneered at Ron's state. At Bill's words, Ron leaped from his chair and clenched his fists around Bill's shirt, forcing him into the pub wall.

"You don't know anything Bill. You don't fucking know anything!" Ron hissed through clenched fists. Having noticed the potential brawl between the two brothers, the pub had silenced and the other Weasleys rushed to pry Ron from pummelling Bill. However, Bill raised his hand and looked back towards Ron's face.

"Don't know what?" he asked curiously.

Ron released his brother slowly and stumbled backwards, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Y-You don't know anything…" he repeated.

"Don't know what?!" Bill asked furiously.

Ron stared at Bill for a few seconds and looked around at his dumbfounded family, before retreating out of the exit.

* * *

The cold night's air stung Harry's cheeks as he apparated Hermione and himself to the first destination he could think of- the muggle playground in Little Whinging.

Sniffing gently, Hermione raised her head from Harry's shoulder and stifled a laugh.

"A girl cries on your shoulder and so you apparate her to a muggle park?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Hermione, I panicked. They say in apparition that you should focus on _where_you want to go, but I was more focussed on the fact that you were crying, as a kid, this is where I did most of my crying." he told her, now somewhat embarrassed.

"What's going on Hermione?" he asked worriedly, "Is it Ron? What's he done now?"

She exhaled loudly and shuffled her feet as another tear slipped down her rosy cheek. Vulnerability was something she hated; the feeling of being helpless and weak annoyed her to the very core. Choosing to tell Harry about her desperation once again, made her feel weak, as though she couldn't fight her own battles. The fleeting thought that he could be prying into her life crossed her mind, but she needed an outlet, and she needed Harry to be that outlet.

"I slapped him." she whispered.

"Ron? You slapped Ron? Why?" he asked quickly. For Hermione to resort to such actions, excluding the canary attack in the sixth year, Ron must have done something harsh to deserve her actions.

"H-he's changed Harry, h-h--" she sobbed harder into her hands and Harry brought her over to the nearest bench so that she could sit down.

"How?" Harry asked solemnly.

He hated that Hermione was upset, after the war he hoped that the angst in his life would subside, so that he could live a happy and carefree life, of course, he expected his friends to also lead perfectly happy lives-they deserved it. The thought of Hermione-his best friend, having to live life in a loveless marriage was heartbreaking.

"The day you and I had lunch together, he was called to the ministry. I told you I was suspicious and I was right. He blatantly lied to me, so I asked him where he'd gone and he replied 'nowhere'." she told him with a nervous laugh.

"So for hours of the day, he'd been…nowhere." she sniffed, "Told me to mind my own business, minus the foul language. Told me he didn't want to hurt me, and then he got really defensive when I quizzed him on that. Not the 'Ron we always knew' defensive it was…terrifying. I ended up slapping him, and for the first time in my life, I thought he was going to hit me, and then, he went back to the television, waking up Hugo in the process." she explained wearily.

Harry felt guilty. He'd been so obsessed with Ginny's knew job and meeting her for lunch; he'd disregarded Hermione's company and completely forgotten about her problems. He didn't think things were so serious.

"It's not working Harry; I don't think it ever will. We tried and we f-failed." she bit her lip. Failure in Hermione's book was not an option. "Y-you lied to me." she whispered, as a bit of an afterthought.

Harry jerked his head at her comment and furrowed his brows, "When?"

"Problems with Ginny? You seemed, I daresay…happy tonight" she said bitterly, "are you enjoying my misery? Laughing about it behind my back?"

"Hermione! Where the hell are you getting this from?" Harry asked her immediately, "You know I'd never do such a thing!"

"Really?! Last week you were considering divorce, this week it's an entirely different story!" she vented her anger on him.

"What am I supposed to do Hermione?! Brush her off with an apology 'oh I'm sorry, I'm actually considering divorce, so if you don't mind'. My daughter was sat at that table, along with the rest of the family. Since when did you become jealous of my relationship with Ginny?"

"I-I'm not." she stated firmly.

"Could've fooled me" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You know, I hope she's sleeping with her boss behind your back." Hermione spat. Her sudden burst of anger helped her to release the emotions she had kept pent up inside.

"Hermione, that's out of order," he warned her, "she's been making an effort over the past week, coming home early, looking after Lily, she's been more of a wife this week than I think she's ever been." Harry revealed.

"Ha. She's already slept with him then. I guess Teddy was right, you won't last five minutes together." she smirked, whilst standing up from the bench.

"Teddy said that?" Harry asked seemingly hurt.

"Goodnight Harry…" she sighed. Taking one last look at his puzzled expression, she apparated into the night.

He stared at the spot where she had vanished and cursed. Teddy had said that? His thoughts ran over the memory of the night Teddy left the dinner table in a huff. He had been unusually quiet this evening and he had been avoiding the Potter household throughout the week; despite the number of invitations he had been sent.

Running a hand through his tangled locks, he was soon halted by the calling of his name.

"Harry?"


	6. Time

**Longest chapter yet! A few surprises for you and some questions answered….Thank you to Steph for being a great beta (huggles) I don't own anything apart from the plot! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_ "Time does not change us. It just unfolds us" -Max Frisch_

**Chapter six: Time **

"Harry? Harry Potter?" the voice repeated. Having been startled at the first call of his name, he immediately raised his head from his slumped position and scanned the park. Then it hit him. Standing right in front of him was the lanky form of his aging aunt Petunia.

Despite his amazement that she had actually recognised him, Harry stood to his feet and prepared to leave. He knew that his aunt despised him for a number of reasons and he didn't want to waste time by letting her get the better of him.

"Petunia." he nodded, before slipping past her to find a spot to apparate home. As he did so, her usually cold voice changed somewhat and he froze, listening to the words that left her mouth.

"I-I thought you were dead…" she whispered quietly. He waited for a few seconds and then unwillingly let himself turn to face her. She stood hands clasped together about the waist with a deep blue coat sheltering her body from the cold. Her face was a mixture of surprise and something that he couldn't quite make out….regret?

"Well, now you know the truth--have a nice evening." he told her politely before turning once again, he decided upon being civil and preferred to avoid an awkward silence.

"Please," she began, "don't leave just yet."

Harry furrowed his brows at her obvious plead and stopped in his tracks once again. Regardless of the several years of abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, he found himself curious of her wanting to interact with him.

"It's been nineteen years," she started, "nineteen very long years."

"Your point is?" Harry asked puzzled. He was clear of the time gap since their previous encounter and was partially grateful of the time he managed to avoid a Dursley.

"Things have changed Harry. The family, Vernon…me" she spoke. Harry noted that her eyes lifted to his as she mentioned herself. He refrained from snorting at her words and shook his head.

"I don't think I can fully believe that." he replied trying his best to ignore her saddened appearance.

"I don't expect you to," she sighed unhappily, " T-that night, those people took you away, when we were taken to a safe house, they told us there was a possibility that you might not make it out of a war that was about to take place. They told us that you were probably the bravest being on earth, they said that you were fighting to save your world from destruction…" She slowly quieted with each statement that escaped her lips. The creaking of the park swing echoed through the darkness of the night and she pulled her arms around her body in a comforting embrace.

"-They mentioned V-Voldemort--" she suddenly quietened and silence fell upon them, leaving the howl of the wind to fill the void that should have been their conversation.

He could see that she was desperate for him to reply, to do something – anything. He couldn't quite bring himself to answer immediately; he was still trying to figure out as to why she was talking to him.

"He murdered Lily didn't he?" she asked solemnly. Harry nodded in response and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. The mentioning of his mothers death still pained him, however the feeling had subsided a little and he gulped in a deep breath of air before telling her.

"He's gone now. Dead."

"He is?" she swatted a lone tear from her eye and released a shuddering breath, "That's a relief."

"S'pose it is," he replied minimally, "Look, Petunia. I have to go, my wife is going to be wondering where I got to, Lily and Hugo are going to be driving her up the wall." he cut the conversation hastily. He used Ginny and the kids as a quick excuse to depart from the awkward scene he was stuck in.

Her eyes widened at the mention of his 'wife' "you're married?" she asked curiously. He nodded and prepared himself once again to apparate.

"Harry, please! I-I know I don't deserve your company, but please, don't go. I returned to Privet Drive a few months after we were delivered to the safe house. Just ten minutes of your time, please." She begged. Her wrinkled eyes implored him to accept her invitation; he found it somewhat strange considering his early childhood years. Plus the threat of Vernon didn't appeal to his liking too much.

"Sorry, but the thought of Vernon in the same house as me, does not bode well on my part." Harry told her.

"We're divorced."

"What?" Harry asked confusedly, _had she said what he thought he heard_?

"Vernon and I divorced, nineteen years ago." she added. Harry let out a soft "oh" and watched as Petunia held her head up high. He was curious as to why she had divorced him- they always did seem perfect for one another, what with the 'let's torture Harry' attitude. He couldn't help but ask.

"On what grounds?"

She hesitated for a second and her watery blue eyes scanned him for a few seconds until she spoke once again.

"You".

* * *

"Lily, Hugo!" Ginny shouted up the stairs. 

"Yes mum?!" came Lily's shout back.

"Teddy is going to be here in a few minutes, he's babysitting until daddy gets back."

"HE IS?!" she practically screamed. The sounds of rejoicing could be heard as the pair excited themselves over his visit.

Ginny returned to combing her thick red tresses and admired herself in the mirror. Deciding to keep the dress she bought from France with Blaise on, she reached for her matching purse and solid black trench coat to cover her outfit. If Teddy were to see her in her evening gown and ready to leave for the night without Harry she had a feeling he would be quite suspicious. Tying the belt around her waist she quickly slipped her boots on and observed herself once again. If Teddy were to ask, she could pass it off as an emergency at work.

In truth, Blaise was once again taking her out. She felt as if she deserved it seeing as she had played the loving housewife for the past week. Harry had been none the wiser and that's the way she intended to keep it.

_Earrings, hmmm, sapphire or ruby- I thin-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Teddy in the family's fireplace. Being careful not to trek soot into the house he quickly brushed the soot from his feet and clothes before entering.

"Teddy darling!" Ginny cooed as he looked up bemused. It had been weeks since he had visited the Potter residence and he couldn't stand turning down another invitation to see Lily once again. If it meant trying to stop himself from confronting Ginny and having to listen to her gushing about another meeting or another conference, then so be it.

"Lily upstairs?" he asked stiffly.

Ginny having unnoticed his unsavoury tone simply nodded before adding, "Hugo's here too, sleeping over," she warned him.

Teddy refused to acknowledge her any further and raced up the stairs to greet his two favourite nine year olds. They screamed in delight when he grabbed them both and quickly began to show him their latest presents and other miscellaneous items.

"Yes, those are lovely quidditch pyjamas H, what about you lil? Have that letter James sent you?" he asked as they quietened.

"Yeah, its right here…got it!" she cried whilst pulling it out from under her bed, "I forget how messy my room gets sometimes." she smiled with a cheeky grin.

"My mum never let's me mess up my room. Last time I did she confiscated my broom," Hugo huffed as lily plonked herself onto her bed.

"Albus got sorted int-" she was soon cut off by Teddy.

"Don't spoil it!" he cried as he motioned to the letter in his hands. He began to read the messy scrawl that belonged to James...

_Dear Lils, _

_Another new year at Hogwarts! Just think, in two years you'll have started! I forgot to do my Potions essay for Professor Bulstrode so I'm sorry if the letter is brief, I need to get it done. The train ride was okay, but Al kept pestering me and wanted to sit in my compartment but I managed to get Rose to drag him to another one. The sorting was ok this year, and guess what! Al, proudly did the family well- GRYFFINDOR, along with Rosie! Rosie almost got sorted into Ravenclaw, but she did her family proud. Oooh and if you see Teddy tell him Victoire managed to hex that little rat Scorpius Malfoy (new first year) he tried riling Rose up and kept pestering her, so Victoire used the 'shut me up' charm, although it did wear off when classes were due. I've got to make a start on my potions essay now, or I'll be forced to scrub the cauldrons again._

_All my love _

_James x _

_P.s Tell dad that I'm sorry for what I did on the platform, he didn't deserve it._

Teddy raised his head from the letter with a wide grin present on his face, "Gryffindor certainly chose the perfect students." he commented.

"Yes, well, _I'm_ going to be in Gryffindor when_ I_ go to Hogwarts!" Lily firmly stated.

"Me too!" Hugo added.

"Not if Slytherin has anything to say about it!" Lily joked. Hugo's face immediately paled and he looked sullen.

"Really Lily? Do you think I'll be in Slytherin?"

"Most certainly," she assured him. Hugo looked fit to burst with tears but was soon comforted by Teddy.

"Lily's just being silly, you have as much chance of getting into Gryffindor as your cousins and sister, especially Lily," he told him, "Lily's just being Lily, she likes to be a tease!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, Lily" Hugo added whilst sticking out his tongue.

The loud sing song of "Slytherin, Slytherin; Slytherin!" Emanated from Lily and Teddy quickly covered his hand over her mouth.

"Don't let me use a 'shut me up' charm on you!" he warned.

* * *

Having walked with Petunia to Privet Drive, Harry allowed his aunt ten minutes of his time so that he could question her upon the divorce with Vernon and why it concerned him. He wasn't surprised to find that Vernon was unaffected by the auror's words about his predicament with Voldemort and the danger it would entail. But what did surprise him was the reaction that his aunt had towards the news. Petunia told him that she feared for his safety greatly, constantly fretting over his state and his welfare. Having Harry as the only reminder of Lily, she instantly regretted the fact that she had shown him no kindness what so ever. 

Harry found it hard to believe at first, questioning her and demanding to know why she treated him with the least respect a human could possibly deserve. Her simple answer was-

"Vernon."

Since Petunia and Vernon had been 'lumbered' with him, Vernon had drilled the fact that Harry was a 'freak' an 'outcast' and above all 'abnormal' into her head. He hated that he had to spend more of his earnings on such a 'devil child' and refused to let Petunia show any kindness towards him. Vernon reminded her of the fact that Lily died protecting him, claiming it to be his entire fault. Petunia having suffered from her sister's passing soon began to believe Vernon's words and she too blamed Harry for the death of Lily. As Harry grew up she despised him for having inherited Lily's eyes, avoiding eye contact so that she was not reminded of her sister, and the pain it brought thinking about her.

Once he had left Privet Drive for good, Petunia told him that she soon began to realise that Harry was the closest thing she had as a reminder of her sister. Having suffered terrible nightmares about Lily haunting her for effectively 'torturing' Harry, it soon dawned upon her that she had spent the better part of sixteen years listening to her estranged husband, being persuaded to believe what _he_believed to be true.

"I confronted him, having realised that he had twisted my mind whilst I was in a vulnerable state. He refused to admit that we had done anything wrong, and when I asked if he would treat Dudley the way we did you he laughed and said 'bloody hell no'. I felt guilty for what I did to you, and couldn't help you through this supposed war." She paused for breath as Harry watched her intently. He was receiving answers as to why he suffered as he did. The fact that she was manipulated while her mind was vulnerable was upsetting, but it still didn't give her the right to abuse him so. Knowing that she could've stopped it if Vernon hadn't manipulated him so was also saddening, but it was now nineteen years later and Vernon was gone, whilst she sat apologising-- a sight he never believed he would behold.

"Things will never be what they could have been Harry, I don't expect your forgiveness at all, but I hope that we can end terms on a better note than previously. I don't want you to be the reminder of Lily any more, even though that is essentially what brought me to my senses, but I want to get to know my _nephew_, I owe it to you. "

Harry sat dumbfounded. The information he received tonight was astounding, he still couldn't entirely forgive Petunia for the sixteen years of hell she had caused him, he couldn't forgive her for locking him in the cupboard under the stairs, but his familial senses were lingering on the edge of accepting her apology. His mother, he knew, would be proud of his actions.

"Sixteen years Petunia. Thirty –six years Petunia, that's a pretty big time span to make up for." he replied with a small curve of his lips. She jumped up immediately and beckoned for a hug, but Harry held his hand aloft.

"It's going to take some time Petunia, sorry, but I need to ensure that you'll stick by your words. The war has taught me a lot of things…who you can trust, who you can't." he told her quickly.

"So, you're married?" she asked trying to hide the hurt that had spread across her features, "I secretly liked that girl" Petunia grinned.

"Like who? I didn't know you knew my wife?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. That girl, the one who kissed you on the platform, err big bushy curly hair-"

Harry almost choked on his drink with laughter, "you mean Hermione?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"That's the one!" she smiled.

"She's not my wife" Harry informed her. Petunia's face fell and she furrowed her brows in thought.

"But you and her, you always seemed so close, I saw some of the letters on your desk. She was constantly touching you, grabbing your arm and you seemed so taken with her."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Don't know, it just seemed…right" she tried to explain.

"No, but she's still my best friend. My wife is called Ginny; she was a year below me at school." He told her.

"Any children?" she asked hopefully.

"Three. James, Albus and Lily. James is thirteen, Albus is eleven and Lily is nine, she looks a lot like mum actually, red hair, freckles but she has blue eyes. Albus managed to inherit the old emerald orbs." he stated proudly. Petunia could see the pride that radiated off of him and smiled accordingly.

"How lovely. It's wonderful you named two after your parents, I hope to maybe see them one day?" she asked pleadingly.

"Maybe. For now I better get going, otherwise the wife'll throw a fit." he smiled before pulling his jacket back on.

The air between the two seemed somewhat clearer and Harry could safely say that even though he had not entirely forgiven his aunt, things were already looking better.

* * *

"Ginny, I'm home!" Harry shouted through the hall as he entered through the front door. Having heard no response he quickly made his way to the kitchen where a loud clattering caught his attention. He pushed the door open slowly to reveal Teddy and the trouble duo preparing hot chocolate. 

"Teddy?" Harry asked disbelievingly, "geez kid, how long has it been a month?" he asked jokingly. Teddy grinned in response and shook his head, giving the hot chocolate to Lily and Hugo he sent them off to bed and promised to visit them soon.

"Ginny not home?" Harry asked, leafing through a wad of mail.

"Left for a staff meeting." Teddy spoke, albeit clenching his teeth in annoyance.

"Ok, thanks for babysitting at such short notice then. Where've you been for the past month?"

"Training. Just got harder this month, exhausting…" he lied. He hated betraying Harry and wished for something--anything that would help him in his predicament--then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" Harry said as he placed the mail on the kitchen table.

"I'll get going then, probably be round for tea tomorrow. Gran is going out and I'm hopeless at cooking." he ginned a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, you just hang around here for the free grub!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"See ya Harry!"

"Bye"

Pulling the door open Harry was surprised to find Hermione stood shivering outside without a jacket.

"Hermione! It's freezing, get inside!" he ordered her as she gratefully accepted his invitation. She quickly wiped her feet on the mar- something that Harry found to be a habit of hers and they shuffled into the living room by the roaring fire.

"I come with an apology and a bottle of Ogden's." she raised the bottle from her arm.

"Hermione your apology is not needed, you were stressed, and it's not uncommon. Let's just forget about it and carry on." Harry spoke as her true best friend.

"No Harry, you deserve an apology. I was totally out of order and treated you awfully. You'd done your best to comfort me and I guess jealousy took over, however I am sorry and beg of your forgiveness." she spoke firmly.

"What if I said no?" Harry asked.

"Too late. You said I didn't need an apology, so technically I was already forgiven."

"Beaten once again," he grumbled with fake anger. A flicker of joy flashed behind his eyes, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ginny not home?" Hermione asked quickly. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"You know, I'm almost believing in that theory that you presented to me this evening about her." Harry said.

"Oh Harry. You know I was angry at the time, I bet she's just had an emergency, the prophet I quite a busy place day and night," she replied with a slight unease to her voice.

Harry watched as Hermione seemed to space out for a second or two and waved his hand in front of her face to try to receive some form of communication.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm, just thinking about Ron," she lied. Rising from the sofa with a glass of whiskey in hand she turned away from Harry and brushed her hand along the mantle of the fireplace, occasionally stopping to glance at photos of the trio and Ginny. As she shifted her gaze over the various pictures one caught her eye- Harry and Ginny's wedding photo. Harry was stood in a sharp black and white tuxedo with an emerald green bow tie, Ginny dressed in on of the most finest wedding dresses know to mankind. However the oddity of the photo was that Harry and Ginny had unlocked from their newly wed embrace and now stood on opposite ends of the frame occasionally scowling at one another. It seemed odd to her, and she couldn't help but stare as Ginny cast a malevolent glance towards Harry.

Hermione almost jumped as she felt Harry's presence behind her, he rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at the photo with her.

"It's been like that for the past month, doesn't seem to want to change," he told her sullenly, "I'm taking it as a bad sign" he sighed. She would have replied, but the feel of Harry's chin on her shoulder and the breath on her neck distracted her from beginning any conversation. For so long Ron had neglected to show her any love, much less show her any kind of affection…and yet the simple feel of Harry's chin atop her shoulder almost sent a shiver down her spine.

She quickly turned and embraced Harry in one of her infamous hugs and almost dropped her drink in the process.

"Whoa, Hermione, watch you don't spill." Harry warned her as she enveloped him.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously.

She had asked herself that question and drew a blank; she had simply….wanted to…felt the need to. Something was taking over and she couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the incessant want of contact-- Harry's contact.

Suddenly blushing at the thought of seeking Harry's touch, she was disturbed by the loud chime of the clock. _Twelve AM. _Time had passed quickly and she hadn't realised how long they had been standing at the fireplace. One thing besides the strange feelings she was suddenly encountering was the fact that Ginny still hadn't returned.

However the chime was a reminder that she had outstayed her welcome, even if Harry didn't think so. She wondered if the time had been a warning, who knows what her feelings could have turned to, who knows what she might have done, had she stayed any longer.

**The photograph scene was inspired by Nickelback's song- Photograph, especially the line-"Look at this photograph" It gave me the inspiration for Hermione's observation of the wedding photo…..I know some people might think that Harry talking to Petunia may seem odd, but I don't think he would pass up the chance of reconciling with his mother's only living family member (apart from himself) In the beginning of DH she did act differently as they were being shipped to the safe house…and Vernon, well I can see him toying with her mind- evil git he is, but anyway hope you liked it! Ps I don't own the song Photograph.**


	7. Unsettling secrets

** Hey I am so sorry for the long wait, but my word software had a bad bout of computer sickness and refused to work...However i have a new chapter beated by the wonderful steph (huggles) i hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the great reviews! **

"_Whoever wishes to keep a secret, must hide that fact that he possesses one"_ - Johann Wolfgang **  
**

**Chapter seven: Unsettling secrets **

**Two weeks later…**

_Knock, Knock_

"Seamus, can you get that?" Hermione called as she carried a stack of paperwork to her desk. The recent break in at Gringotts had left the magical law department in utter chaos; Hermione had'nt been able to sit down for more than five minutes having been snowed under with memos and stacks of mountainous paperwork. As much as she liked working for the magical law department, she positively hated it when there was a public riot.

Sending another batch of complete lists of the people obliterated at the scene, she dropped the paperwork to the desk and pulled the quill from the back of her ear.

"Hermione, Harry's here for you!" Seamus shouted from the doorway, as Harry entered the room along with Lily and Hugo.

"Mummy!" Hugo cried running full pelt towards her. She caught him before he tripped over a pile of memos and embraced him in a motherly hug.

"Have a good day with Uncle Harry?" she asked him. He nodded furiously and went on to describe a fun-filled day with his uncle and cousin.

"…and he let me fly with him on his broom!" Hugo grinned, using his hands to emphasize his excitement. Hermione raised her head to Harry, her eyebrow cocked in mock fury.

"He did, did he?" she asked jokingly.

He looked at her innocently letting a sheepish smile grace his lips; his hands rose up defensively. "You know I wouldn't have let him get hurt."

"Uh-huh, Uncle Harry is the best!" Hugo added.

"And he's_my_dad" Lily told Hugo proudly.

"Shut up" Hugo ordered, "I already know." Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure Ron'll take you up sometime"

"Nu-uh, Daddy never comes home; he's always at work…" Hugo added somewhat disappointed. Hermione frowned at her son's observation and quickly cast a glance towards Harry who was tactful enough to pretend to be observing a book. Trust Hugo to keep letting out the family secrets, heaven forbid if Molly ever found out, she registered in her mind that she would have to have a little chat with her son sometime soon.

"So-" Harry moved on quickly, "anyone up for some lunch?" Lily and Hugo nodded quickly and immediately whipped around to Hermione.

"Auntie Hermione?" Lily asked hopefully. Hermione couldn't help but grin at her expectant expression and sighed, once more observing the heavy load of work that she had to complete.

"I'll help you with that later." Harry offered.

She quickly wagged her finger and shook her head.

"Harry. It's your job to catch the crooks, it's mine to sort out the paperwork and to make sure they are kept in confinement, there's no need." she told him adamantly, he didn't need the extra work especially after catching several of the wizards behind the Gringotts bank heist.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to get this done; maybe at the weekend when I have a little more time?"

"Muuuuuuum!" Hugo whined, "You're just like dad! Come on, come to lunch with us!" he pleaded.

"Please?" Lily added with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Hermione looked towards Harry and he simply shrugged his shoulders. Her son watched her eagerly and she'd hate to disappoint him as his father frequently did. She felt terrible for having to work instead of being at home with him, especially now that Rose was at Hogwarts.

"You work way too hard Hermione, come on, I bet you anything you haven't even had a break yet." Harry added as an interruption to her thoughts, daring her to contest.

"Well, actually I haven't." she replied thoughtfully.

"There you go then. You'll be ok here for an hour or two won't you, Seamus?" Harry asked his former roommate.

"Yeah, sure, get going Hermione before I change my mind!" he called out from behind a rather large stack of papers. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face, Seamus was a lifesaver. He had joined the law enforcement team after she had passed the pro-muggleborn laws and had been a great asset to the team, as well as a good friend.

"But, Hermione, we have to have these papers finished by tonight, so don't be too long will you?" Seamus asked.

"Don't worry, Seamus, I'll be here to help!" Harry called back all the while pushing Hermione through the office door.

"Harry! You will do no such thing!" she ordered. Harry simply ignored her and continued to push her down the hallway with Hugo and Lily close behind.

The quartet quickly shuffled into the magical lift and the elders laughed, as Lily and Hugo lost their balance due to the erratic vertical and horizontal movements it produced. After another few stops, the lift stopped at the ground floor of the ministry and they left accordingly.

The younger two were chatting animatedly between themselves and Harry took it as an opportunity to ask her about her feelings and the issue of Ron and his disappearances.

"How're you holding up?" he asked in an almost whisper as they neared the ministry floo stations. She shrugged her shoulders and he could sense the unease she felt, especially as they were talking about it in the bustling reception of the ministry.

"We'll talk about it later the-"but he was soon cut off by a gruff calling.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

They instantly turned to face the head of the upper departments; he was a tall man with a saturnine face. He wore black, square framed glasses upon the bridge of his long and thin nose, highlighting his sharp bone structure.

"Yes, Mr. Garrett?" Hermione asked worriedly, if it was anything to do with her paperwork on the goblin bank heist, she swore that Harry and the kid's outing would have to wait. Her usual work was completely acceptable and to the highest of quality, but due to the recent events in her life, the paperwork had been lacking in detail and tended to miss the deadlines. She also noticed the formal use of her name; usually people would refer to her as plain old Hermione, but not in this case. She grimaced slightly at the use of her surname, it reminded her of Molly Weasley, and she always found it slightly weird that she too was addressed the same way- it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if I could have a private word?" he asked in a monotone drawl. "That is if you aren't in any rush?" he added.

"Go on, Hermione, we'll meet you at the restaurant in…ten minutes?" Harry said, whilst checking his watch. She nodded and he ushered the kids to the exit whilst she followed the rather uninviting man to his office.

"You can take a seat if you want." he offered pointing to an overstuffed armchair positioned in the direct view of his desk. She nodded gently and perched herself on the edge of the seat, folding her hands in her lap.

"Is there a specific reason for this abrupt meeting?" she asked curiously. Her heart pounded painfully as she thought about being reprimanded for her shoddy work.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is." he spoke, taking an orange file from his desk. She bit her lip in angst as he pulled a few pieces of parchment into her view and laid them on the desk.

"The Auror department has expressed a few concerns about your spouse Mister Ronald Weasley" he told her bluntly.

"Really, why would that be?" she asked, partially curious. What her husband did these days was rarely shared with her and she hadn't a clue what he'd been doing for the past week.

"They've been concerned with a few absences. We haven't received a sick note or calls from home to suggest an illness or injury, so we've brought you here to, maybe, justify these absences" he told her.

"He's not been at work? I thought he spent most of his time here?" she asked puzzled. She had assessed that he had been coming to work and working overtime to avoid her, but to hear that he clearly hadn't been only raised her suspicions.

"So you don't know why he hasn't been to work?" Mr. Garrett asked slightly confused. She shook her head and felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment; it registered in her mind that it would seem odd for a married couple to be unaware of each others daily routines and she bit her lip once again.

"Odd." was all Mr. Garrett replied with, before assuring her that she was able to leave. As soon as the door opened, she practically sprinted out of his office and into the lift to escape her previous embarrassment.

* * *

After an hour or two at lunch, discussing trivial matters and topics, Hermione's mood was uplifted as they spent the afternoon playing with the kids at a muggle park. Hermione was able to spend time with her only son, dismissing her feelings of sadness so that she could enjoy the little time she had with him. Lily also enjoyed her company, letting Hermione braid her long red hair into a neat little French plait. Lily being Lily decided that flowers would be the prettiest accessory and picked a few daisies to slip into her plait. She beamed when Hermione told her that she looked like a princess and continued to do so throughout the time at the park.

Hugo enjoyed having Harry as a source of male company and used it to his full advantage by insisting that Harry teach him how to act like an auror, as well as some basic stances that they used on several occasions.

"You know, Uncle Harry, I want to be an auror just like you!" Hugo smiled as he raised his twig 'wand' and pretended to shoot a green bush.

"Your dad is an auror too you know." Harry reminded him, as much as he hated Ron's behavior at the present time, he couldn't let Hugo forget about his father.

"I know, but he's really moody, you're funny- I like you." he replied casually, flicking his wrist to send a 'spell' towards the climbing frame.

"Thanks Hugo." Harry said a bit unsure of himself, ruffling his red hair in an affectionate gesture.

"Just don't let your dad catch you saying that." he laughed uneasily, glancing up to see Hermione and Lily playfully talking as she continued to fiddle with her hair.

After another half an hour of playful mirth and several laughs, the four returned to the Potter household where Teddy agreed to baby-sit the two children whilst Harry accompanied Hermione to the ministry to help with the ever growing amount of paperwork.

"You_sure_ these kids aren't fraternal twins?" Teddy asked as he flounced into the room with one red-headed child to each leg.

"We're sure, they're just very similar cousins with the same streak of mischief that Fred and George had." Hermione assured him, whilst taking a sip from her coffee. Harry nodded and shook his head at the kid's ministrations, they were best friends indeed and he loved that they had so much in common unlike when he was a child growing up with Dudley.

"I wish I was old enough to have seen those two together." Teddy smiled as the freckle faced children pulled his sleeves for attention.

"What is so important that you guys need to almost decapitate me at every given moment?" Teddy asked the troublesome duo as they practically pulled his jumper from his body.

They looked at each other quizzically and Hugo mouthed 'what's decapitate?' Lily shrugged and told Teddy about the new training brooms her dad had bought Hugo and herself.

"You bought Hugo a training broom?" Hermione asked Harry unreservedly shocked.

"Err…yeah." he replied slightly abashed. He ruffled his hair with his free hand and avoided her gaze.

"They cost a fortune Harry! Especially with the training gear that they include!" she told him, slightly mortified. He simply shrugged and gestured towards the two kids, who were now retrieving their new brooms. Hugo's face was a mixture of pride and excitement at the prospect of having his own broom.

"He's happy." he simply added. Hermione couldn't deny it and she too silenced at the look upon her son's face.

"Plus, I think if Ginny is allowed to buy three new dresses a week, I'm at least allowed to buy my daughter and nephew a treat. It'll keep their minds off of the other kids whilst they're away." he explained. Hermione's heart swelled with affection at Harry's thoughtfulness and she quickly relented with the thought of giving Harry a talking to.

Taking a look at her watch she quickly drained the last sips of coffee from her cup and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I'll meet you at the ministry; Seamus is going to be leaving soon so we can take over. _You can have a little catch-up with Teddy."_ she whispered the last part, observing the sight before her. Harry nodded and watched her apparate, intent on finding out about what Teddy had meant by the comment he made about Ginny and himself.

"So, do you kids want to get your gear on while Teddy and I have a little chat?" he asked the two who were grinning from ear to ear. The immediately nodded and ran to find their safety gear in the living room.

Leaning against the counter, Harry folded his arms and paused for a moment as Teddy swayed on his feet. There was a short silence between them, and Harry felt awful for dragging it out.

"Is anything on your mind?" Harry asked him, not asking him outright.

"Not particularly." Teddy replied. Harry noticed that he seemed tense, something he'd always been able to tell from Teddy as his eyes gleamed a light gray, a little trait he had received from his mother's side of the family.

"It's the eye thing Ted, I know there's something wrong-spill."

Teddy looked mortified at the prospect of telling Harry his problems and quickly shook his head.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine" he replied nervously. His gaze held the floor, showing more resemblance to a submissive wolf pup than a nineteen year old, working boy, and was almost a man.

"Yeah, and I'm Viktor bloody Krum." Harry tried to lighten the mood-to no avail.

"It's nothing really." Teddy sighed, "nothing" he repeated.

"Is it about what you told Hermione the other night?" Harry asked causally. He too had been curious and being subtle hadn't proved worthwhile so far.

"S-She told you?" he asked slightly alarmed. He nodded and watched his godson for his reaction, his eyes darkened to a deeper gray and he felt terrible for putting him on the spot.

"What did you mean by it?" Harry continued to pry.

"I-"

"Harry, are you home?!" came a rather sickly sweet voice from the hall.

"There you are!" Ginny cried, flinging herself onto his muscular frame. She dropped several shopping bags to her feet and brought him in for a deep kiss. Teddy contorted his face at the scene and turned away as Harry reciprocated.

"Where HAVE you been?" she asked quickly. Harry immediately informed her of the day's events and she pulled a face at his choice of company.

"You were with Hermione again?" she asked somewhat annoyed. He nodded and furrowed his brows.

"You seem angry, any reason why?" he asked.

"No, not at all, but you seem to be spending a lot of time with her recently" she inputted.

"I would with you if you were ever home." he quickly told her, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"So sweet," Came her simple reply. She said with a 'princess' like smile, flipping her hair behind her, as she let go of Harry. He smiled slightly and moved away from her embrace to glance at the clock.

"I'd better get going; the paperwork at the ministry has to get done. Hermione'll be furious if I leave her to do it alone." he muttered grabbing his jacket. He chuckled lightly to himself as he imagined a furious Hermione, although he didn't want to pay the hell for making her mad.

"I thought that was Hermione's job?" Ginny called from the hallway.

"I offered to help, it's been mayhem, and I'll be home soon." Harry assured her.

"Fine. I was going out soon anyway. It's Lavenders birthday and I've been invited to the spa for the evening, I'll be back late!" she shouted climbing the stairs. He shook his head slowly and then turned to face Teddy.

"So, what was--" but the space Teddy had previously occupied was empty. A quick glance outside the kitchen window informed him that Teddy was currently helping the kids onto their brooms, whilst holding his own.

"Too eager that one, too eager". Harry muttered jokingly to himself, before Apparating to the ministry to help Hermione.

* * *

Mindlessly tapping his foot on the linoleum floor, he tried to break the silence that had fallen upon the corridor. The irritating smell of disinfectant lingered around his nostrils, causing him to contort face in an annoyed fashion. He hated this place. Colourless walls pained his eyes and reminded him of the insecurity he held for this corridor. He sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair and had been for the past half an hour. They had assured him of a quick wait, but so far, he had been glanced at by a fellow visitor and then nothing.

He was starting to get bored of his continuous visits. The hope he held during the first few had soon been diminished and he now saw no point in continuing with the appointments he had to attend due to 'procedure'. _I mean what procedure? They have a procedure for this? _He thought angrily. It seemed quite unorthodox to him, but then again so did the thought of muggle doctors cutting up patients to find out what was wrong with them, instead of treating them magically.

A dragon skin wallet weighed down his left hand and he opened it occasionally, taking a peek at the small pictures he had of his children. They smiled back up at him, waving excitedly and sometimes pulling faces. He released a small chuckle every time- he still couldn't hold a straight face when his youngest charged into the lens. However, there was one picture less than usual. He hadn't lost it, nor had he forgotten to replace it when he last looked at it- he had purposely removed it to aid the discord he felt. The picture reminded him of the mistake he had made, the picture of his wife, had haunted him in every visit, and so he removed it. He had felt terrible for doing so, but it had to be done.

The recent visits he had made here had opened his mind to the possibilities to what could have been. The time after the war had been full of pressure and his teenage need for female attention had overridden him, and now he was severely regretting it.

His wife had no idea he even came here, in fact, no one in his family even suspected it in the slightest. She probably thought he was having an affair, he thought it best for her to think that way; he was too confused and full of regret to tell her otherwise.

Returning to the twiddling of his thumbs, he shoved his wallet into his jeans pocket and let his head fall back to meet the whitewash wall. His breathing was deep and he stared at the door in front of him in pure frustration _what the hell is taking them so long?! Open the bloody door and tell me I can go! _He shouted mentally. Suddenly, the door flew open and a green robed healer walked out.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he asked gruffly.

"If you wouldn't mind." the healer said whilst gesturing towards his office door. Ron Weasley immediately jumped up from his chair and shook his head.

"All I want, is for you to tell me that I can go, and that I don't have to return" he told the healer determinedly, he didn't want to spend another minute within the walls of St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that we will need several more appointments between us over the next couple of years. This is a matter that should not be taken lightly-"

"YOU THINK I TOOK THIS LIGHTLY?" Ron bellowed. The healer looked anything but embarrassed at his outburst and once again mentioned towards the office door.

"Mr. Weasley, I advise you to follow my lead, it wouldn't be prudent to do otherwise." The healer warned.

"Look Mr.--what's you're name again?" Ron asked squinting at the nametag displayed on the healer's robes, "Mr. Walker, I know there's nothing that can be done, I know! I don't want to waste my time coming here twice a week for nothing!"

"I assure you that it is not pointless Mr. Weasley. Your life can be prolonged if you attend the weekly visits, at the maximum we could be looking at two more years. You need to come here frequently to be given the strengthening serum, along with the Partizip potion. Ignore the visits and your life expectancy will be shortened drastically"

"It already is!" Ron retorted hotly.

"Without the visits we could be looking at six months, it's your choice." healer Walker stated firmly. Ron cast him another disbelieving look, _six months? Six bloody months? This is a joke! My whole bloody life is one big laughing stock!_

"Six months?" he asked somewhat startled. The healer nodded and quickly turned to enter his office, leaving the door open as an invitation for Ron to follow.


	8. Flowers and goodbyes

**Angsty chapter ahead! This chapter was actually pretty had to write, but I hope I managed to write it with some dignity! Anyway, thank you for all reviews, I hope you enjoy the next installment. Thanks to steph for betaring this chapter (huggles)... **

**  
**"_Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?" Author Unknown _

**Chapter eight: Flowers and goodbyes…"**

As she appeared at the door of her office, she quickly muttered incoherent curses to herself and tightened her cloak back around her thin frame. Her damn files, the ones she needed to complete the paperwork were at home on her kitchen table.

"For Merlin's sake!" she huffed, slamming the office door shut she locked it and made her way back towards the entrance of the ministry and quickly apparated home. _Harry's going to be there any minute! _She thought frantically. Landing on the carpet of her living room floor she swiftly raced towards the kitchen, and swiped the necessary files from the table.

Shoving them unceremoniously underneath her left arm, she rushed back into the living room only to halt in her tracks. Upon her first arrival, she hadn't noticed that the curtains were drawn, letting in as little light as possible- not how she had left them earlier on in the day. Neither had she noticed the shadowy figure, perched upon the edge of her sofa.

"R-Ron?" she managed to choke, grasping the files firmly to her chest. She had grown accustom to his non-existent presence, and it frightened her to some extent. He had been distant to such a degree, avoiding her and literally dismissing her presence when she was in his company. She stood rooted to the spot as his voice pierced the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." he spoke in an almost whisper. Through the darkness she could clearly define the image of his hands twisting anxiously. This wasn't her Ron- the Ron she had grown up with, married and had two wonderful children with. This wasn't Ron at all.

"I'm sorry I can't love you." He quietly announced.

"You _can't_?" she asked with a dampening on her usual tone. Her voice copied his in quietness and she couldn't help but to clutch the files tighter. She knew he had promised to try with their relationship, but it was evident now that he had surrendered himself to the feelings pent up inside. A slither of light entered the room as an unusual breeze caused the curtains to flutter. The light rested upon his crouched form and she sensed an air of reluctance as she awaited his answer. Almost as if he was debating on replying.

"I'm confused Hermione," he whispered gently, "I really am." he shook his head whilst rubbing his eyes into his splayed palms.

A feeling of desperation overtook her soul, she felt like a parrot constantly repeating herself whenever she was in his presence. The word she used constantly to answer his cryptic messages tumbled from her mouth in a desperate reply.

"Why?"

"Just tell me!" she cried out frantically, "what's wrong?!"

A silence filled the room once again and she was forced to wait for his answer. The curtains fluttered shut once again and prevented the light from entering the darkened room. She could decipher the scuffing noise of his feet on the floor and she could feel the curiosity build within her.

"Pressured" he voiced. She snapped her head towards his form once again and furrowed her brows in an act of confusion. _Pressured? When have you EVER been pressured? _She thought disdainfully. However, not wanting to prevent him from his current interaction with her she listened for his continuation with baited breath.

"_That fucking damn war._" he whispered harshly to himself. Her curiosity heightened as he continued with his untimely revelations.

"We were way too young Mione" she noticed he bit his lip through the lingering darkness. She relented on berating him for the usage of her nickname- the time just didn't call for it. She had to agree with Ron on his comment though; she too had resented the fact that they were barely adults as they attempted to tackle one of the wizarding world's most notorious murderers. They were three teenagers, on a quest to rid the world of a threatening evil- they had no time for a childhood with Voldemort around.

"The war, and the aftershock…it alters perspectives" he continued. His fingers intertwined together and he clenched them tightly as he spoke again.

"Mum always wanted us together you know." he chuckled slightly, however still avoiding her questioning gaze. "One big happy Weasley family!" he cried out in mock joy. It was clear in his voice that he was being sarcastic. She grimaced at his laughter and found it to be inappropriate for the moment they were having.

"After Fred died, mum wasn't the same. She babbled on about you and Harry, grabbing Ginny at every chance, I couldn't go five minutes without her mentioning that I should take you out." he brushed a hand over his knee and sighed, "She didn't deserve it Mione, she lost one of her kids- my brother. I couldn't sit back and refuse, especially after she found out about the kiss."

"The spur of the moment kiss" Hermione voiced unconsciously as she stared at the wall before her.

"Exactly! Spur of the moment!" he spoke with a tinge of unease to his voice, "_Influenced_ by what was going on around us."

"She was thrilled when I agreed to take you out, I have to admit I was too - but you weren't were you?" he asked softly.

"Of course I was!" she retorted hotly, she couldn't see where he was taking the conversation and shook her head in annoyance.

"You had the look about you Hermione…" he trailed off uneasily. _What look? I don't have a look! _She thought huffily.

"You didn't entirely like the idea of us together, I could sense it. I didn't miss the glances with Harry, the way you looked at Ginny when they got married, the way you cried when James was born--they were tears of regret as well weren't they?" he asked slowly.

"Ron. Where on earth are you getting this from?" she asked worriedly. He made her feel as though she was having an affair and had caught her out.

"It's what's always has been, Hermione, something I should have realised a long time ago," he replied, she was stunned to see tears engulfing his cheeks and he swatted them away furiously.

"I can't live like this anymore Hermione, I can't fake a smile, pretend- it's just so wrong." he finally lifted his gaze towards hers and she freely let the tears flow as she met his watery sapphire orbs. Her knees felt weak and she couldn't help but to slip to her knees in sheer shock. The files tumbled from her grasp and fell into an untidy pile on the floor.

"I never wanted to admit it, Hermione, I didn't want to feel like a failure…I don't want to continue with the lies-- honesty is probably something I lack, it needs to change, I need to change."

"W-why?" she choked out in a hysterical sob. Ron bit his lip as his tears continued to pour, this time ignoring them, he managed to lift himself from the sofa and crouch in front of her trembling form.

"For me Hermione, I need to change for me. I can't continue to lie to the kids; they'll always be the centre of my attention- they'll always come first. I don't want to lose them, I want them to know their father, no matter how much of a jackass he was." he spoke somberly. She flinched as he used a thumb to trace her cheek and she backed away.

"Guess that's not the best thing to do at the moment." he whispered as he stepped away.

"I don't want you to hurt, Hermione; I don't want to continue with the regret of giving you false hope."

"Why are you doing this? What's given you the insight into your 'true' feelings huh?" she asked hotly, her tears stung painfully and she could feel more sliding from the depths of her scrunched lids as she dropped her head into her hands.

"So?" she asked in annoyance. She rose to her feet and pushed him forcefully, "tell me!" she cried, pounding her small fists into his chest. He shook his head in sorrow as she continued to sob and lash out as he restrained her wrists.

"I-I can't-"

"Can't tell me?!" she asked furiously.

"Another secret? Another "I don't want to hurt you'?!" she cried. Ron bit his lip intensely as his tears cascaded furiously down his cheeks.

"Hermione, don't." he begged.

"Fine!" she spat as she wrenched her wrists from his hold.

"I-I guess its over then?" she asked backing away until she felt as If she had a good distance to prevent herself from lashing out again.

"Mione, I-I'm sorry" he choked, "I'm so sorry." he repeated.

Instead of replying, she took one last look into the eyes of her husband and best friend and held his gaze for a few seconds. Her marriage of fourteen years was ending, she watched as her world crumbled before her very eyes, a_ world she no longer believed in- _a world that was too soon fading into an unknown darkness.

She allowed him one last glance before stifling another sob and snatching her files from the floor, and then apparating with a 'pop' that pierced the silence of the heavy sadness that clung to the atmosphere.

* * *

Hermione burst into the office with a myriad of emotions engulfing her vulnerable frame. Flinging the files carelessly onto the desk she released a painful cry as she thought about the recent events. 

The absence of Harry only induced her pain and she slammed the door to her office shut.

She felt so…angry. Yet her tears made her feel so…distraught. The reminder of the work she had to complete sat in a prominent mound on her desk and she felt a pang of fury pass through her. She simply swatted them to the ground in annoyance and screamed. Her rage continued as she tore books from her bookcase and slapped useless ornaments to the floor, reveling in the resounding crash. It reminded her of how she felt- broken.

She slowly collapsed onto the paper strewn floor and cursed herself internally as her tears dripped onto the files, smudging the ink. She decided to let it go and used a forefinger to trace out the drop, blurring the ink further. She sniffed involuntarily and as she observed the ruins that she claimed to be her office, she noticed the picture she always treasured on her desk. Gripping the cool frame in her hands she bit back a cry as she observed Ron and Herself embracing in their newlywed hug. As she continued to stare, the occupants of the frame leapt away from one another and the flowers surrounding them began to die…it was well and truly over, and there was no going back. Another surge of pain engulfed her, and in her distress she threw the picture to the corner of the office, blanking out the soft smash of the wood as it collided with the bookcase.

Once again, dropping her head to her hands she felt the shudders vibrate through her body. She was so absorbed in her uneven breathing, she literally screamed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection.

"RON! It's too late!" she cried, struggling in his hold.

"Hermione, It's me Harry! Calm down!" he shouted as she visibly relaxed.

"Harry?" she asked uncertainly. He turned her quivering body to face him and his heart almost broke as he met her blotchy state.

"It's me…" he repeated, as she flung herself into his body for a tight embrace.

"I-It's over." she sobbed onto his shoulder. His heart wrenched as she shook with unhappiness- his best friend had been reduced to an emotional wreck. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and held her close, stroking her tousled hair and pressing his lips to her crown.

"Its ok, everything's going to be ok." he assured her, stroking her back in a comforting gesture.

"I-I-"

"You don't need to tell me Mione, I know." he told her before she burst into another hysterical fit.

"H-Hugo." she sobbed as she regained a little composure.

"With Teddy at ours, that's where he'll stay for the time being." Harry said as she nodded into his shoulder.

"I thought you'd disappeared." he voiced as her breathing slowed, albeit letting the hiccups take over.

"I-I went to get some files from home." she whispered.

"I thought so, but then I waited and you didn't come back, so I apparated to your place to make sure everything was ok and I found Ron. He was a mess, told me the only thing I should do was to 'go comfort Hermione', and so I apparated back and found you." he told her gently.

"Looks like you had a good fight with the office and prevailed." he spoke, bringing a ghost of a smile to her cracked lips.

"We can forget about the work." he said motioning towards the papers in various disarray.

"You can stay at ours for tonight, Ginny's out for the night so you can cry and bawl as much as you want." he offered.

"H-Harry, you don't need to be so sympathetic, I'll visit my parents for a few weeks." she declined. Harry thought it be a good choice seeing as her parents had been brought back to England over nineteen years ago, but as her best friend he felt it his duty to offer some sort of service.

"One night at ours and you can go to your parents in the morning?" he asked softly. She relented and stiffened as he made a move to stand up.

"Can we sit her, just a little longer?" she asked hopefully. He simply nodded and relaxed against the wall with his best friend in his embrace.

A few hours later, the pair apparated from the ministry and back to the Potter residence where Hermione was assured that Hugo was asleep from an exhausted Teddy.

"Aunt Mione, you ok?" he asked worriedly as she brushed at her painfully sore eyes.

"Fine." she replied hesitantly, "goodnight Teddy." she bode him farewell with a hug and made her way to the kitchen where Harry awaited.

They spent another hour talking before Hermione left for bed in the spare room, leaving a disheartened Harry in her wake.

He watched as she climbed the stairs and couldn't help but frown at her distress, at this moment in time, he wanted to wring Ron's neck so badly, but decided to leave it be. He would talk to Ron when he felt as though things had cooled down. Taking a large gulp of his coffee, he placed the mug in the sink and rubbed his eyes before retiring to bed.

* * *

The next morning brought plenty of sunshine; however few were enjoying its glorious rays. Lily Potter bounded into the kitchen where her father prepared breakfast, whilst her aunt sat at the table. 

"Auntie Hermione! Aunty Hermione!" Lily cried, rushing into the kitchen where her sullen aunt sat, her skin a deathly white.

"Yes, Lilybee?" she asked slightly happier as she found her niece a face full of smiles.

"I picked these for you!" Lily smiled bringing flowers into view, roots and all.

"I only picked the pretty ones because Daddy said you were feeling ill." she beamed, handing over several Lily's to her aunt.

"I love these" Hermione smiled gently, pulling Lily onto her lap. Harry watched admiringly as she forced a smile and helped Lily to braid her hair again whilst engaging in flower chit-chat.

"Lilies are my favorite." Lily smiled, "they have the same name as me!" she grinned.

"What are yours?" she asked her aunt quickly.

"Oh, I'd have to say a combination of….Lilies and roses" she smiled.

"Hey! Like Lily and Rose! Me and Rose- your Rose!" she giggled. Hermione copied and sighed as Lily flounced back outside to accompany Hugo.

"So, you sure that you're going to leave today, you could always stop another night." Harry offered. He liked the company; it filled the void that should have been Ginny.

"I'm sure." she sighed.

"It's just going to take time Harry, it's hard to let go." she whispered before placing her mug back onto the table. "It's just going to take time."

"Time it is." He said, grabbing her up into a hug, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to let her leave, and in a whisper he added. "Our door will always be open to you, Hermione, remember that. Light or day, snow or rain, don't you dare think you can't come here. We love you."

She bit back tears that were forming in her eyes, his words they…left her speechless, and for a moment the pain evaporated into nothingness, and for once she felt like it would be ok. After saying goodbye to her niece and ensuring Hugo was ready, she grabbed her things, and walked her to the door, pausing for a moment before he kissed her forehead. "We love you." He repeated, before she apparated out of the house along with Hugo.


	9. Catching Infidelity Part One

**This chapter was so long I had to eventually cut it down into two sections, part one and part two. I hope you like this chapter however angsty it may be…In my opinion, I believe it to be a good bit of angst! Thank you so much for all of the feedback! Once again beta'd by the wonderful Harryandhermione'sdaughter (Steph) Bit of song inspiration from one republic - stop and stare….**

"_It is the fear of middle-age in the young, of old-age in the middle-aged, which is the prime cause of infidelity, that infallible rejuvenator"_

_-Cyril Connolly (English critic and editor, 1903-1974)_

* * *

**Chapter title: Catching Infidelity Part one **

After seeing Hermione to the door, Harry quickly set about cleaning the kitchen and routinely washing the dishes muggle style. Hermione's situation had brought about a sense of unsettlement within him and he sighed at her unhappiness. Magic worked wonders for about mostly anything, but for Hermione, magic could do nothing to repair the recent damage. Knowing this, Harry felt saddened; the magical world had failed them once again. However, the more he thought about it the more he felt as if Hermione had a chance to move on.

The situation with Hermione had not dismissed the fact that Ginny hadn't returned last night and he used the dish cloth to wipe the dishes more vigorously. The water began splashing onto the countertop as he vented on his anger. The constant disappearances were scratching away at his patience, creating disquieting circles in his stomach. She had been slowly disappearing into the background of family life, neglecting her parental responsibilities. It was still caught in his mind that Hermione had been more of a motherly source for Lily since Ginny had lost her communicative skills. 

Refusing to dwell on the matter and deciding to talk with her later, he continued with the household chores .The silence was calming until he was disturbed by a rather irritated Lily. 

"I'm bored!" she huffed, sitting ungracefully onto a kitchen chair. Harry shook his head knowingly- she couldn't last five minutes without Hugo. 

"When is Hugo coming back?" she asked curiously. Her legs dangled from the chair, too short to meet the kitchen floor. 

"Soon." Harry replied, placing the kitchen towel onto the side of the sink

"Daaaad!" Lily whined. 

"I said soon, Lily."

"Fine!" she huffed angrily. Slipping from the chair she left the room and ensured that Harry knew of her whereabouts by stomping on every step as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. 

* * *

After calming Lily and explaining that Hugo would return home soon, Harry managed to persuade her into accompanying him for a father-daughter day out. He felt guilty knowing that Ginny rarely spent time with Lily as well as James and Albus. Tomorrow would bring another day of work as a head auror so he wouldn't have the time to entertain her, meaning that today would be the last for a few weeks that would be entirely devoted to her. 

"We have to make a quick stop to my work before we go to Diagon Alley, we'll be five minutes tops, then we'll go straight there ok?" he asked Lily. She nodded quietly and grabbed her coat before side apparating with him. 

Once the sickening feeling had stopped and Lily had gained composure, the pair set off for Hermione's office in search of Seamus Finnegan. 

"Seamus? You here, mate?" Harry called as he knocked on the office door. 

"Yeah, one minute!" came a distant reply. A loud shuffling could be heard before the door to the office quickly opened and Seamus arrived. 

"It looks like we had a break in here last night." Seamus motioned towards the office. Harry cared to take a quick glance and met the destruction caused by Hermione's rage. 

"Catch the culprit?" Harry asked quickly, Hermione had enough to deal with, without being reprimanded for the fact that she had ruined ministry property.

"No, looks like they searched Hermione's stuff though, don't know why- it doesn't look like they took much, thought it's hard to tell at this point…" Seamus explained. Harry nodded accordingly and sighed.

"Well, Hermione got a bit sick last night and so she's out of action for a few days, possibly a couple of weeks. She'll be back soon though, I'll take on any extra workload she has to complete though, and it's only fair on you then." Harry told him. 

"Weasley got her pregnant again?" Seamus asked jokingly. 

"No, of course not!" Harry replied almost angrily. If Seamus knew anything about what had happened last night, he definitely wouldn't be making jokes as of now. 

"Ok, ok!" Seamus responded with his arms raised, "I'll take it as a sign never to joke with you again."

"Sorry, just a bit stressed…" Harry apologised quickly, Lily pulled at his sleeve and motioned with her head to the exit. 

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll see you at work tomorrow then, I suppose?" 

"Sure, bright and early." he tried to smile happily, breaking through the tension he had unintentionally created. With a small nod from Seamus and another valiant tug on his sleeve form Lily, Harry quickly pulled her into his arms and apparated them to London. 

The shops were relatively quiet for October and Harry was left in peace to browse the various shops of Diagon Alley without being disturbed for an autograph. Lily enjoyed grabbing his hand and dragging him to different corners of each shop, blissfully unaware of her father's inner turmoil. 

"What about these?" she asked sweetly whilst producing a pair of keepers gloves from the shelf.

"Al will love them." he smiled as she placed them in his loaded arms. As a child he was devoid of any presents, a life he wished his children would never have to live.

"I think we have enough now, Lilybee." Harry addressed her with her newfound nickname. Where Hermione had come up with the nickname he had no idea, but it was awfully catchy. 

"Ok."

After paying for the various presents, Harry took his daughter to one of the shops he was most fond of as a child: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. After the shop was boarded up in his sixth year and Mr. Fortescue had disappeared, Harry feared that he had abandoned his shop permanently. After the war he was greatly relieved when Mr. Fortescue returned and made it one of his missions to indulge in one of the biggest sundaes he could buy. 

"Chocolate?" Harry asked Lily quickly, receiving a nod he left Lily to read through her Quidditch book at the table and returned with two small bowls of ice cream. Lily tucked in immediately and he held back for a few seconds to admire her happiness. 

Picking his spoon up from the table Harry quickly began to dig in and devour his ice cream along with Lily. He watched as people busied themselves around him, and it brought him a sense of ease as he thought about the downfall of Voldemort. Raising another spoon-full of ice cream to his lips he immediately halted as a flash of red met his eyes. Casting his gaze beyond Lily's small figure, he squinted in the sunlight to observe the red headed figure. He immediately recognised it as his wife and made to call out, however the presence of an unknown man at her side caused him to furrow his brows. He reduced himself to stop and stare as she passed quickly through the streets with the man at her heels. He felt his eyes following the pair and lost coherent thought when their hands joined. 

Time seemed to slow as he observed his wife and her actions, _Lavender's Party? _He thought confusedly. Lavender wasn't even near the vicinity. He was soon pulled from his thoughts as a dollop of ice cream fell into his lap and he cursed inwardly as he cleansed his pants with a flick of his wand. Dropping the spoon to his half-empty bowl, he grabbed Lily and immediately apparated home.

"Dad! I wasn't fini-"

"Lily, go upstairs." Harry cut her off.

"But-"

"No buts, Lily, go upstairs!" he replied with a sterner tone. She hesitantly agreed and scurried upstairs as he pounded his fists on the wall as he had done all those years ago in his Privet Drive bedroom.

For all he knew, the man he just saw could've just been a friend- but wouldn't he have been acquainted with him? Why did she have to lie about her whereabouts? And so far the 'just friends' analogy was losing against the 'affair' analogy. 

Who was this guy? Harry had to admit that he looked somewhat familiar, but he just couldn't think of the name. Giving in to the thoughts of Ginny having an affair, he began to piece together the evidence he had for such an accusation. It would definitely explain her absences, the reason for her male company, Teddy's irrational comme-_TEDDY!_Harry cut himself off drastically. 

This would certainly explain his behaviour and the unwillingness to tell him of the secret behind his words. Determined to find out, Harry quickly scribbled a note and demanded that Teddy make an immediate trip to the Potter household. Sending Altair to deliver the message, Harry paced the living room with an air of discomfort to his step. His auror senses started to surface as he debated with several pieces of evidence and scenarios that would support his theories. Still pacing, his eyes once more averted to the photo of his wedding. The image clearly stated the tension within his marriage and he bit his lip pensively. He had never been educated on the behaviour of magical photos but by the look of it, it seemed to pose itself as another deeming piece of evidence. 

His pacing halted as the resounding echo of apparition met the unadulterated silence, and it seemed the silence was the only untainted substance in his life. His choice of step had resulted in him having his back turned to his godson and he couldn't seem to find the courage to turn as he voiced his question. 

"You knew?" he chastised himself for making it sound more like a statement than a question and awaited the all important answer. Putting his godson on the spot certainly didn't help the situation, but he had to know, he had to affirm his thoughts. 

An almost whisper caused him to wince as the soft word "yes" reached his ears. Teddy knew there was no use in pretending and so answered albeit with a painful hesitation. Harry slowly turned and let his godson see the lone tear that escaped his emerald orb and shook his head slowly. 

"You didn't think to tell me?" Harry asked softly. He noticed the deep grey that overtook his godson's usually blue eyes and sensed the pain he was unwillingly causing. Teddy merely nodded and quietly repeated his apologies, wringing his hands together in sheer worry.

"James, Albus, L-Lily, they didn't deserve this. They don't deserve to have their family torn apart by the likes of me. I didn't want the blame." Teddy whispered gently. 

"I couldn't do it." he added whilst wiping the stray tears from his eyes. Harry watched as his godson slowly broke his resolve in front of his very eyes. In the nineteen years that Harry had known him, he had seen the anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness and the other emotions Teddy had possessed. However, seeing his godson on the verge of breaking point was a sight that truly made him lose any resentment he held due to his failure to tell him about Ginny's infidelity. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't I-I just couldn't." Teddy stuttered through the few tears he dared to show. 

Harry quickly shook his head and embraced Teddy in a fatherly hug, "I'm sorry that _you've_had to live with this." he added to his godson's words. 

Releasing Teddy, Harry ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. 

"Who is it?" Harry asked slightly hesitant.

"He works at the Holy Harpies, that's where I found out. He goes by the name Zabini." Teddy replied. Harry's face contorted at the name of the mysterious man and he cursed. 

"Blaise, fucking, Zabini!" he shouted, not at Teddy but as a statement to himself. 

"How long?" Harry snapped his head towards Teddy and locked his eyes with him. 

"I've known for about a month." Teddy gulped. Harry winced at his godson's revelation and threw a frustrated punch at the wall. A voice in the back of his head nagged as he fought the thought of Ginny and Blaise together, _isn't this exactly what you wanted? _

No! He hadn't _wanted_ it! He was confused and upset, alone and desperate. 

"Harry!" Teddy's voice penetrated his thoughts and he snapped his head upwards as a sign of response. 

"Lily is still here, I'm taking her to The Burrow. I'll get back as soon as I can, Lily doesn't need to hear this." he spoke with responsibility. Harry simply nodded and watched as Teddy vanished with a thoroughly confused Lily. 

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the living room of her parent's house and rubbed her temples as her parents discussed her current situation in front of her. 

"I knew this would happen!" Adam Granger shook his head in an 'I told you so' fashion. 

"Dad." Hermione begged frustrated. 

"Adam, dear, let's just calm down." Jane Granger inputted as a way of calming her husband.

"This is the reason I refused to accept his offer for your hand in marriage." Adam told his daughter bluntly.

"You agreed dad, that's why we ended up married." she retorted confusedly. 

"Actually, I refused the first time, he asked me again and I had to relent, you looked so happy." he sighed disappointedly, "I should've refused again." 

"You refused to let him marry me!" Hermione asked her father dumbstruck, "why didn't you tell me?" she asked demandingly. Her father looked away for a moment and then met her eyes.

"He wasn't good enough for you." came his simple reply, although she sensed that there was something he still wasn't revealing. 

"Did you know about this?" Hermione turned to her mother and awaited her answer. Jane Granger nodded sheepishly and Hermione threw her hands up in annoyance.

"My own parents disapproved of my marriage and they didn't even tell me!" she cried out frustrated. She was glad that Hugo was playing with the next door neighbor's son and rubbed her eyes. 

"Immature." Jane spoke and Hermione grimaced in confusion. 

"For two people educated to such a high degree, one worded answers don't reveal all." Hermione spoke. Jane gave her a sympathetic look and continued.

"We thought him too immature, hot tempered and slightly arrogant." she told her daughter. Hermione stared at her parents disbelievingly and bit her lip in thought, how could they keep this from her? 

"I can't believe this!" she fumed. Glaring at her parents she threw her head into the pillows on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Since she had arrived she had done all but cry, her crying had stopped at Harry's and she had been unable to cry any further. 

"Is it wrong that I can't cry anymore?" she asked to no-one in particular. 

"No dea-" 

"Is it wrong that I feel slightly relieved?" Hermione cut off her mother's assurances.

"Hermione, darling, it's wrong that you had to had to wait so long, until you realised that you made the wrong choice." Her mother told her lightly. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione asked her parents in exasperation. Why couldn't they tell her? Didn't they want to prevent her from making a big mistake? 

"We thought you would've been clever enough to figure it out Hermione, we thought you would've realised that Ronald Weasley wasn't the only hero in your life." Jane Granger spoke before rising to her feet and motioning for her husband to follow, all the while leaving a thoroughly confused Hermione in their wake. 

**To be continued in part two……**

* * *

Ps, this story is not finished yet, so we have a few more chapters still hanging in there! As to how many?- That's debateable!


	10. Catching Infidelity Part Two

_**Disclaimer (sometimes I ask myself why I continue to post these disclaimers…its obvious who owns the potter world) Anyway, I managed to have a great Easter, however, due to the various family functions and such, I was unable to reach a computer to post the newest chapter. That problem was soon sorted once the holidays died down.**_

_**I was amazed at the response the last chapter received and am truly grateful for every review and piece of feedback! **_

_**In this chapter, Steph was a great help and beta'd for me once again, so I thank her and send out virtual huggles…now, off with my babbling…I hope you like the newest chapter!**_

"_The walls start breathing, _

_my mind's unweaving _

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone _

_A weight is lifted on this evening _

_I give the final blow _

_When darkness turns to light _

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight _

_Just a little insight will make this right _

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight" - It ends tonight Lyrics by the AAR_

**Chapter two: Catching Infidelity Part Two**

After Teddy escorted Lily to the Burrow, Harry was left to pace the living room once again, venting his anger by aiming a kick at the overstuffed sofa. It shifted a fair way due to the force of his kick; however, it missed any other pieces of furniture, preventing the room from becoming a wreck.

In his rage, it had not become apparent to him, that he had hold of his wedding photo. Biting his lip in thought, he threw the incriminating piece of evidence onto the armchair and strode over to the mahogany cupboard that held most of his family's trinkets and keepsakes. He shuffled through for a few seconds until he finally found what he was looking for and returned to sit on the floor by the sofa. He held a medium sized box in his hands and lifted the lid. Taking a deep breath, he started to pull the various photos that inhabited the box free and examined them carefully. Pictures of his children's births, parties, first steps met his eyes and he couldn't help but to smile through the anger he had built.

Sifting through the images, his smile soon started to fade as he observed the photos of Ginny and himself. His eyes were drawn to the various differences that he knew to be wrong. In many she was absent when he knew for a fact that she should be at his side. Others she had migrated to the furthest corner, leaving Harry to stand where they should have been. In one where Harry held a newborn James, Ginny had turned her back to the scene and the figurative Harry had resorted to try to coax her to turn around, to no avail. Assembling the photos around himself he shook his head disdainfully and sighed.

_What did I ever do wrong?_

However, he was soon interrupted from his silent musings, by the startling pop of an apparition, gathering himself and trying to regain a calm exterior he walked to the porch to meet the visitor. He knew Ginny wouldn't return for another few hours yet, especially now that she had a new love interest.

Harry, dear!" Molly Weasley cried, bustling through the porch way whilst untangling the thick woolly scarf from her neck.

"The weather sure has taken a turn for the worst, sunny one minute, then poof! It's turned into torrential downpour!" she exclaimed, hanging her coat onto the coat rack. Harry hadn't really taken notice of the weather since he had returned home; however, casting a glance outside of the window he was startled to see that the clear blue skies had been substituted for thick storm clouds and a harsh downpour of rain.

"Harry?" Molly called. Pulling himself away from the window he turned and noticed that she had perched herself on the sofa. He leant against the window ledge and folded his arms as she patted the seat next to her.

"I'm fine here, Molly. "He declined. She looked somewhat bemused for a split second, but then returned to her usual composure, however, with a slight seriousness to her aging features.

"Teddy brought Lily over to the Burrow a few minutes ago, she seemed rather upset." Molly spoke. She looked imploringly at him and he knew it was a statement she wanted an answer to. Her brown eyes met his in a quick glance and he paused hesitantly.

_What am I supposed to do? _

"Did she?" he opted for the unknowing role and waited for her to answer.

_Just lie, she doesn't need to know…not yet._

"Yes she was; Teddy didn't seem too happy either. I thought maybe that something had happened at ho-"

"Nothing happened here." Harry cut her off immediately, standing upright and crossing his arms defensively.

"Okay…is everything okay, Harry?"

"Everything is fine."

"Did you hear about Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked. He noticed that she had paled and struggled to finish her sentence, "t-they split-" she choked.

"I heard." he added sorrowfully. Molly began wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and continued with her news.

"I visited Ron last night…" Molly sniffed in between words, "…he seemed…lost, like he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He was adamant that the split was for the best and that I should stay away from the situation."

_As you should here, _he thought morosely.

"I didn't get to see, Hermione." she sniffed once again, "what that poor girl must be going through, Ron told me it was him that initiated the split. I asked him for a reason and he just replied with…_differences and enlightenment_- Does that mean anything to you?" she asked hopefully. Harry furrowed his brows at her words and drew a blank, shaking his head she muttered a "Never mind." and looked about the room.

"What's this?" she asked curiously and left the sofa to kneel on the floor and grab the several photos. Harry immediately went to grab them from her and stopped as she pushed him away.

"I remember this one!" she smiled as she showed him a picture of the day Albus began walking. "I can't believe he took his first steps at the burrow, he's always surprising everyone." she smiled affectionately.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked curiously, "I took this and I remember she was sat right behind him!"

"M-Maybe it's in another one." Harry replied nervously.

_Just put the bloody pictures down! _

"This one too, she was right next to you in this one- I had a copy at the burrow until Hugo accidentally broke the frame." At her observations, she began to immediately flick through the numerous pictures and gasped at several others.

"W-why is she in the corner of this one?" Molly asked bringing a picture of Lily's first birthday to his face.

"She, err, wasn't she there in the first place?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck in distress. Molly shook her head and looked at him with her stern gaze.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked seriously. He gulped at her tone of voice, no matter how old he got- Molly Weasley's uncompromising voice would always give him the jitters.

"Nothing." he managed to tell her firmly.

"Harry, these pictures don't lie. What has my daughter done?"

* * *

Lying on her bed in her childhood room, Hermione thumbed through one of her old textbooks and silently laughed at the various added notes, scrawled with the aid of a quill. She had avoided her parents after their revelation, slightly angry that they had kept their true feelings from her. Her old bedroom acted like a sanctuary, somewhere where only she could go, somewhere that was hers and only hers.

Certificates of achievement lined her walls and photographs of her only friends hung close by. She had been adamant on being the 'best' on being the smartest witch of her age, now she felt anything but. For the first time in her life she was confused, her parent's words had left her wondering and she was hesitant to find the answer.

_We thought you would've realised that Ronald Weasley wasn't the only hero in your life…_

She made a mental note to ask them about it later and placed the book back in her overcrowded bookcase. She brushed the imaginary dust from her clothes and grasped her door handle before being startled by the tapping at her window. She was surprised to find a tawny barn owl --a Hogwarts barn owl. Untying the letter from its leg, she petted it gently and cursed silently when it nipped her for the absence of a treat.

"Is everyone out to get me?" she asked herself saddened as it retreated and flew into the open air. Sitting back down on her bed she untied the rolled up parchment.

_Dear mum, _

_I haven't received a response from dad when I last wrote his letter, is everything ok? _

_Albus hasn't received anything from Auntie Ginny, he's getting quite worried. Anyway, everything is as expected here, I received 112 on my history of magic exam and Albus did just as good, James says he's living up to his namesake. Christmas is in a few weeks and I can't wait to come home and show you what I've been taught. The Slytherins are my only problem at the moment, they don't seem to understand that I am different, one boy though, the one we saw at the station stood up for me , so things aren't too bad on that front. Can't wait for the next charms lesson- I was first to cast the wigardium leviosa spell! Albus beat me in potions though- he seems to have a knack for it. I have to go now; Alexandria Finnegan is giving me lessons on flying! I mean real life flying! I don't want to be scared anymore!_

_All my love _

_Rose xxx_

Hermione beamed at her daughter's happiness, but then realization struck- she wasn't aware of the split. Dropping her head to her hands, Hermione cursed inwardly and thought about ways to break it to her only daughter that her parents were splitting. Hermione had yet to break it to Hugo; she sensed that Hugo would be a little more understanding of the situation, despite his age. But Rose was slightly different; she was more defensive and emotional, meaning that the split would have a worse effect on her.

She couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays to tell her daughter about the split, it jut wouldn't be fair. As the front door to the Granger residence, creaked open, she quickly wrote a reply to Rose and made her way downstairs to find Hugo with a chocolate covered mouth.

"So, Grandma and Grandpa Granger went all out on the treats did they?" she asked him softly, helping him to undo his coat.

"He promised to brush his teeth twice if we bought him chocolate, so we relented." her father replied fondly ruffling his grandson's hair.

"So young man, the toothbrush is in the bathroom, and remember to brush for three minutes, no less!" Adam Granger called as Hugo raced upstairs to the bathroom.

"Never in my life as a child was I allowed chocolate!" Hermione turned to her father with raised brows, "that was your dentist code!" she told him.

"I decided to relax the code a little." he joked in response; Hermione grinned and sighed as her mother joined her father's side.

"Stopped avoiding us now?" she asked her daughter curiously. Hermione nodded and turned to drop onto the sofa.

"I think we need to talk." she told the both of them.

"Ginny, come on, we can do this!" Blaise told her as they sat in the Hogshead.

"I mean look at it this way, if we got a joint account in Gringotts, we could each put a bit of money aside and then when we have enough you could leave Potter and we'd be able to buy a place of our own--away from England." Blaise explained. Ginny sat opposite him and chewed her lip in thought.

"But Harry, he keeps me in the limelight- you' know in the media circle. Its exciting Blaise! I can't leave that behind; I mean I need to stay young. I can't waste my life being a boring housewife until I really need to." She looked down sounding somewhat pathetically, but Blaise wouldn't relent, and it seemed he didn't even notice. She was beautiful, famous, and came willingly.

"But this will be exciting Gin! We can travel for a while and see the sights--get away from everything!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose, but what about the kids?" she asked questioningly.

"What about them?" he asked huskily.

"But--"

He pressed a finger to her pink lips, forming a mischievous grin, his eyes shimmering with some unknown fire. "Shhh...In time, I can provide what you desire, whatever you want, we don't have to be like the rest of them--the entire world is out there at our finger tips, and when the time comes I can provide your family, forget Potter, he doesn't know...and he doesn't have to."

* * *

Harry stared blankly at Molly Weasley and raked a shaky hand through his tousled hair.

"W-what do you mean - what has she done?" he asked ever more nervous. Molly noticed the unease in his voice and stood to her feet.

"As a witch, who was brought up in the wizarding world from day one, I know the fundamental rules of wizarding photographs. I know that once a relationship has seen its days, the photo will begin to react towards the current situation, a wizarding photo will hold the happy memories as long as the relationship between the individuals is kept the same, what is going on between you and Ginny?" she asked sternly.

"What's happened? What has she done? What have _you _done?"

"I haven't done anything!" he retorted defensively, his temper was rising and he feared that he could become more angered with the thought of him being in the wrong.

Harry paused and regretted the moment he had freed the photos from the cupboard.

"Harry tell me! The photos don't lie!" she panicked.

_Don't tell her, just fake a story… _He told himself hotly.

_But you can't can you? She knows something isn't right, she knows that this is a failing relationship. She'll find out soon enough…_

Harry James Potter, if you don't tell me what's going on this INSTANCE!" Molly began to rage.

Grabbing his wedding photo from the armchair she thrust it into his face and he noticed that her ears and cheeks had flushed the infamous Weasley red.

"TELL ME!" She cried out in frustration.

Harry could bear it no longer and snatched the photo from her grasp.

"She's having an affair!" he cried at his mother- in law. Molly immediately closed her mouth as she was poised to retort and widened her eyes in unadulterated shock.

"That's it Molly! Our perfect Ginny Weasley Potter! The perfect princess, witch weekly's most featured face is having an affair!" he repeated. Dropping the photo back onto the armchair, he turned away from her and to the window. The storm was gaining power and intensity, lashing mercilessly against the cool glass of the window. His translucent reflection stared back at him and he pressed his gaze harder, breaking through his own image to concentrate on the outside world.

The shallow breathing of Molly Weasley could be heard, but he ignored it and continued to watch the illuminating light that flashed on occasion due to the lightning strikes.

"Who, how--when?" Molly asked him softly, her voice piercing the once impenetrable silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied firmly. A flash of lightning illuminated his face and Molly jolted as his shadow enlarged throughout the room and then returned to its original size. Molly daren't argue his statement about the affair and could truly understand that this was a grave matter.

As Harry continued to revel in the silence, with Molly recovering from the initial shock on the sofa, a different sound echoed through the room. The sound of an ignited flame, and the emerald glow that climbed the walls told the inhabitants of the Potter household that someone had flooed by.

Harry quickly removed his gaze from the window and narrowed his eyes at the sight of his wife.

"Hello." she smiled sweetly, removing her gloves and placing them onto the coffee table. Molly slowly stood to her feet and Ginny opened her arms for her mother's usual embrace. Harry was caught off-guard and winced as Molly Weasley's hand met her daughter's cheek in one swift motion, resounding with a shuddering 'smack'.

Ginny's eyes immediately began to water and she turned to Harry as a silent gesture for an explanation. Pulling the offending hand to her own chest, Molly Weasley refused to meet her daughter's shocked stare and summoned her coat and scarf to leave with an angry 'crack'.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked him confusedly, bringing one of her thin hands towards her reddened cheek, where a bright hand-mark imprinted her face. A tear released itself from her eye and Harry scoffed in disgust.

"I think you know." he turned to her malevolently.

"Know what?" she asked him, another tear escaping from her watery prison.

"Don't play dumb, Ginevra! Take a look at this!" he fumed, shoving their wedding photo into her hands. She took it, jolting as he pushed it forcefully into her hold.

"Take a look at these!" he roared, flinging the flimsy photos towards her.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" he ordered snappily. She slowly lowered her eyes to scan the various photos and noticed what the others had observed and bit her lip in worriment.

"Harry, it's a rough patch-"

"No it isn't Gin! For once in your life, tell me the truth! Admit that you've been caught out!" he cried.

She gulped nervously, frightened beyond words due to the intensity of his temper. She'd passed the wedding photo everyday, and never once realised that it was a prime give-away.

"So, do you want me to reveal all, or are you capable of that yourself? Oh wait a minute!" he spoke sarcastically.

"If you were capable--you would have come out with it a lot sooner, eh?" he asked her with a sneer.

"Harry, don't do this." she pleaded; he ignored her words and continued with his rant.

"For months I've been unaware! Misled! Thinking you was at a conference, a party, a work meeting- when really, you were fucking Zabini behind my back!" he shouted. She noticed that his eyes were glowering with rage, bringing her heartbeat to a heightened pace. She couldn't stand here and let him degrade her any further, she had to defend herself!

"Have any words on the matter?" he asked hotly.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do!" she retorted, throwing the photos unceremoniously to the sofa and bringing her hands to her hips.

"This should be enlightening." he mocked, leaning once again against the window frame.

"I'm not the only one at fault!" she demanded.

"You could've fooled me!" Harry interrupted without an ounce of sincerity.

"You were trying to make me into something I'm not! Loading motherhood onto me! The housewife chores and responsibilities!" she voiced with a lingering feel of anger.

"That's what you wanted!" Harry told her defiantly, "That's what parents do!"

"It's not what I wanted!" she retorted.

"So your saying- you never wanted James or Albus or Lily?" he asked confusedly, a sense of unsettlement coursing through his veins.

"Of course not! I just didn't want to turn into my mother! I'm not her! I can't cook and clean for the rest of eternity, I can't resort to having a life devoid of any excitement, I can't!" she spat.

"So that justifies the affair?" he asked sarcastically, clapping at her non-existent integrity. She glared at him with a severity in her gaze. He returned it with a short statement.

"I want you out of this house, this marriage-- it ends tonight." he told her, brushing past her and making his way to the kitchen.

"Tonight, Ginevra, it ends tonight." he repeated, leaving her to wallow in her shattered façade.

* * *

It was later on that evening after having an insightful conversation with her parents that Hermione received the owl. She unrolled her second message of the day and gasped as Harry's scrawled words processed in her mind.

_Hermione,_

_It's over._

_-Harry._

Scrunching the letter into a tight ball, she thrust it into the bin and set about arranging a baby-sitter for Hugo, so that she could comfort her best friend, returning the favour.


	11. Torrential Downpour

**Well, here is the next chapter! I'm afraid to say that this is too an angsty chapter, but I feel that the future is brightening. Although, I have to admit- I secretly enjoy the angst sometimes. This is by far the longest chapter I have written, I may stick to this length in the future. If any of you listen to music whilst reading chapters (I continuously listen to it as I write) I recommend one republic's All we are, and come home. Neither of the songs have a direct link to the story, but they are close enough, I listened to them both several times during the writing of this, and I can successfully say that it got you a longer chapter as a result!!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, Harry Potter and the songs aren't….Thank you to Steph my beta!**

_"If there is no struggle, there is no progress. Those who profess to favour freedom, and deprecate agitation, are men who want crops without ploughing up the ground, they want the rain without thunder and lightning"_

**-- Frederick Douglas **

* * *

** Chapter eleven: Torrential Downpour**

After hearing about her plight, Hermione's parents were more than happy enough to look after Hugo for another few hours, and watched her quizzically as she rushed about, flinging her coat onto her body and swiping her scarf from the coat rack.

"I won't be too long!" she called over her shoulder, preparing herself to apparate. As she began to think of her destination a hand quickly pulled her from her thoughts, landing on her shoulder.

Startled, she turned to find her father watching her with a look of understanding.

"Take all the time you need." he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she smiled in response.

Nodding, she resumed her stance, hasty to comfort her best friend. She travelled quickly, ignoring the compressing feel that accompanied apparition.

Due to her momentary haste, she found herself in the torrential downpour, shivering as the rain soaked her brown locks. Closing her eyes, she tried to apparate into the porch of Harry's house and cursed when she felt his wards. She ran to the front of the Potter household and rasped her knuckles on the wood of the front door, and tightened her arms around herself to conserve her bodily heat.

HARRY!"

No answer.

Clutching her coat closer to her body, she knocked on the door frantically, trying to assure Harry that she was here- his best friend.

"HARRY!" she cried out again, now pounding her fists on the door, jolting as the lightning flashed.

Once she evaluated that she was gaining no response, she raced to the side of the house, peering through one of the large windows. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room, using her hands to wipe away the raindrops that spattered the glass- she found him. Her breath caught in her throat, the darkness cloaked his figure and he looked so lost, so defeated.

Ignoring the painful clenching of her heart, she watched him silently, forgetting that she was soaked to the bone and sinking into the mud that lay under her feet. The daunting sky continued with its oppressing ways, lashing out on its surroundings as she continued to observe.

Daringly, she raised a clenched fist and gently tapped the window. Her heart skipped a beat when his emerald gaze met hers and she let her hand fall back to her side. Releasing a sorrowful smile, she was glad when he motioned for her to meet him at the front door. She watched his retreating figure move slowly across the room, a hunch present to his usually strong posture.

She shook herself from her pitying thoughts and almost slipped in the mud as she raced to the front of the house, all the while, being pelted by the offspring of the storm.

No words were needed as she was silently ushered inside. As soon as the door had been closed, she had immediately flung herself into his arms, and he was forced to comply, although she had a fleeting thought that he wouldn't mind. For what seemed like an age she stood and embraced with him, content with just listening to the pounding of the rain and the rhythmic beat of their hearts. His grey shirt was dampened due to the embrace and she gave him an apologetic look.

The silence ensued as they made their way to the living room, gently lit by the light of the fire. She kept her thoughts to herself, abiding by the silence as Harry watched the flames, a flickering of orange gracing his somber face.

It felt odd.

She wanted to comfort him as he had done her, but this time it had felt different. As if she wasn't allowed, as if she had to ask his permission to break the lingering silence, and it felt odd because he was her best friend.

She was relieved of the oddity of the situation when he calmly broke the silence standing to his feet.

"I'll get you something dry to wear." he offered, and she quickly shook her head searching through her pockets for her wand.

"A simple drying charm shall do." she assured him, but a slight redness graced her cheeks when she realised that she had left her wand at her parents.

"Thank you." she spoke softly, and he left her alone for a few moments to find something appropriate. She took the moment to kneel in front of the fire, reliving herself of the sodden coat that clung to her trembling frame. In the light of the fire, she noticed that a mass of photos spread across the floor and the coffee table. Curiosity peaked and she took her time to glance at a few- it was just what she had expected, the missing figures and the fading memories, just how her wedding photo now looked. She quickly replaced them in their original disarray at the sound of approaching footsteps, and placed her hands innocently in her lap.

"The best I could do." Harry told her, handing an outfit into her arms.

"Ginny's?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded in response.

"I bought them for her, she never wore them." Hermione pressed no further, slightly annoyed that her 'friend' Ginny could be so heartless.

"I'll be a back in a few seconds." she assured him, making her way to the downstairs bathroom.

"Take as long as you need." he replied, she paused in her tracks momentarily, remembering what her father had told her. A small curve of her lip signaled a smile and she continued with her journey to the bathroom.

Harry watched her leave, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ginny had left a few hours previously, she had taken her belongings and almost apparated before he caught her arm. After asking her about telling the children she had paused for an excruciating amount of time, almost weighing out the solutions.

__

"You tell them." Ginny told him in an almost whisper, turning her head to avoid his shocked gaze.

"What am I supposed to tell them?!" he asked frustrated. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the wall.

"Seeing as you don't give a fuck about their well being, I'll contact you about their custody." he spoke, releasing her arm at the same time.

"Send the paperwork, I'll sign anything you want." she replied calmly.

"Where exactly am I supposed to send these documents? Belgium?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just leave them with the family lawyer, I'll receive them."

"Seriously Gin, fourteen years and you're not even upset in the slightest that we're splitting? Fourteen years of marriage? Three kids later and you're not even bothered about custody?"

She regarded him with a fixed glare, "Of course I am! But as you said before- this is my doing, I don't deserve to feel upset, as for the children- they can live a better life with you than they could ever have with me, I've caused them enough pain." she replied, grabbing her cases and apparating before his very eyes. Somehow, however calm her exterior had been he sensed that she had something planned. Ginny Weasley Potter was not a character to be messed with.

Hermione watched from the doorway after having finished getting changed, Harry seemed to be deep in thought and she daren't disturb him. Leaning against the wood of the door, she too thought about the showdown that must have taken place.

It was a few minutes later that she noticed she had been staring and he was now staring right back.

"Have something on your mind?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Don't we all?"

He too nodded and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. Taking a deep exhale, she regained her footing and made her way to the sofa next to him. She perched herself on the edge and twisted a dampened curl of hair around her slender fingers.

"Our suspicions were right," he turned to her with a look of regret, "she had an affair." Hermione was unable to stifle a gasp and threw a hand to her mouth, she wasn't too surprised, but the realization was just as bad. She couldn't help but to pull his hand into her own and hold it tightly.

"It's almost as if my wish came true." he spoke.

"No Harry! This is by no means your doing! Don't you dare think like that!" Hermione scolded him.

"Everything is going to be ok." she assured him after a slight pause; although, she had a fleeting thought that it would be sometime before things would be ok. They rested in silence once more, Hermione tracing circles on the back of his scarred hand whilst Harry closed his eyes in frustration.

"I just want this to stop!" he cried, bringing his free hand to clench and thump the arm of the sofa.

Hermione watched him, and it pained her that she couldn't find anything else comforting to say.

"I-I just want this to stop." he repeated, his voice brought to an almost whisper. Hermione silently agreed with him, casting a thought back to her life and how she had been let down.

__

How did everything go so wrong?

"Do you think she ever loved me?" Harry asked her, catching her completely off guard.

"W-what?"

"I said, do you think she ever loved me?" he asked her again, referring to his red-headed soon to be ex-wife. Hermione was silent for a few moments and felt his eyes boring into her as she thought of a reasonable answer.

"Your silence doesn't seem very reassuring."

She looked back up at him and rubbed her temples gently.

"I-I think she may have Harry, whether it be purely because of your status or because she truly loved you, that is somewhat debatable." she replied.

"I don't think she ever did." he revealed, turning his head to face the fire once again. Hermione was stunned into silence and decided to let Harry mull with his thoughts before she spoke again.

"Have you spoken to Ron yet?" he asked curiously, she sensed that he wanted a change of conversation and happily obliged.

"Not yet." she replied smoothly, "I think I'm going to leave it a little while, just until I can face the thought of looking at him again." she added.

"We really did get the raw end of the deal on the marriage front didn't we?" she asked him, releasing his hand and clenching her own.

"That we did," he spoke, he laughed gently and she reciprocated.

"Only you can make the darkest situation seem moderately funny." Hermione told him as he reduced his chuckle to a small sigh.

"I suppose it's not really a laughing matter though, I still have to tell the children, as do you." he reminded her, turning to face her worried expression.

"Something I'm dreading," she sighed unhappily, biting her lip in evident angst. Silence ensued for a few more seconds, until Harry created a rather startling outburst.

"Shit!" he cursed, making Hermione jump in response. He raised himself to his feet once again and paced the room with his hands clenching his head.

"What, what's wrong?!" she asked frantically.

"The prophet! If they get wind of this before I tell the kids, they'll never talk to me again!" he worried. Hermione instantly realised and bit her lip in thought. Having a lower profile in the wizarding world, despite the part she played in the war, she knew this was something that did not affect her, but it did Harry.

"Is Ginny spiteful enough to let the paper she works for, print an article about your split?" Hermione asked him quickly. He paced once more and shook his head.

"I don't know." he replied defeated, "I just don't know."

"Maybe you could arrange a meeting with McGonagall." she glanced at the clock momentarily, "it's only six."

"They're going to hate me." Harry shook his head worriedly.

"Harry, it'll subside, they'll learn to accept It." she told him advisedly. It was the advice that she had been assuring herself with over the past few days.

"Sounds like your dreaming out loud." he replied.

"It's not a dream Harry, its reality- they'll forgive and continue, just as long as you show them that they are loved."

"Is this what you've been telling yourself?" he asked questioningly.

She blushed slightly and nodded, "mostly."

With a few more encouraging words from Hermione, he slowly and painfully wrote a request to meet his sons at Hogwarts and thrust his quill onto the tabletop.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" he asked her, his heart beating painfully at the thought of telling his sons about the split.

"Harry, it's the only thing you can do." she told him gently, squeezing his arm in a comforting gesture.

"What about Rose?" he asked softly, casting an imploring look.

She opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it when she found no words awaiting their escape.

"You could come with me to the school." he offered quickly, "I think I might need some support, Ginny doesn't seem very keen on telling them herself." he told her truthfully.

"I don't think I can tell her tonight Harry." she replied, removing herself from the sofa and walking over to the window to watch the storm.

"Its enough having been out in one storm tonight, I don't think I could handle another, especially with my daughter." Harry simply nodded, understanding of her reasoning and held his hand out as a gesture for her to take it.

"You can still pay her a visit though." he smiled comfortingly.

* * *

The meeting with James and Albus went as expected- awful.

Hermione had provided him with a few comforting words, before leaving him to find her daughter. The boys had looked frightened when he entered the room, and he quickly made it known to them that they were in no trouble what-so-ever.

"Dad! Would you just sit down! You're making me dizzy pacing around like that!" James complained upon noticing his father's distress.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked him calmly.

Harry's eyes darted furiously between the two of his sons and tried to speak, however catching his voice in the back of his dry throat.

"I-I't-"

"Is it mum?" James asked quickly, his blue eyes fixing themselves onto his father.

Harry nodded hesitantly and Albus immediately snapped his head upwards.

"Did you have another fight?!" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded again, and silently berated himself for the prolongation of his news. Deciding to halt his pacing, he sank into one of the free armchairs in McGonagall's office and watched his two sons, before releasing a painful breath.

"What happened?" Albus asked timidly, his voice barely audible. Cursing his wife for the pain he was about to cause his two sons, he quickly wiped a tear from his usually bright eyes and coughed.

"Dad, you're really scaring me now." James spoke, his face a mixture of worry and fear, never in his life had he seen his father cry.

"W-Where's mum?" Albus asked worriedly, his voice quickly heightening as he fought the worry that seemed to find its way into his tone. His head scanned the room and he locked his emerald orbs with those of his father and he shook his head gently.

"Your mother and I split." Harry told them firmly, a gut wrenching feel of guilt and sorrow stuck his body as James shook his head and snapped to his feet.

"NO!" he shouted firmly.

"James-" Harry was soon cut off.

"NO! You can't!" James ordered sternly, his eyes watering with unshed tears. Albus merely stared at the wall as his brother stood his ground, defending his parent's marriage.

"James, I know this is hard, but please" Harry begged as James kicked his chair in frustration.

"Why?!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air as an act of questioning. He closed the proximity between his father and Harry also stood.

"James. This is something between your mother and I, but we've not been getting along for a long while now, between us, we've changed so much. We didn't think it was fair that you had to see us fight, we tried James, but it doesn't seem to want to work." Harry told his son, avoiding the issue of the affair, an issue that was too complex for a thirteen year old to comprehend.

"Make it work!" James cried out frantically, "You have to!"

"Please James; you have to understand that we've already made the decision. No matter how hard we try, or how much time we spend together, things won't be the same as they once were, we're different people now, too different to carry on as a couple."

James simply pushed his father away from him and turned on his heel to gaze out of one of the various glazed windows in McGonagall's office.

A tense silence fell upon the room, until Albus was brave enough to ask his question. He sat in one of the armchairs and so far had avoided any type of conversation.

"Who is going to look after us?" he asked worriedly, he had a tendency to worry more than the others, and Harry knew this.

"I am." Harry replied firmly, "You're going to live in the same house, so nothing is going to change there. Your mother is living with a friend, so she has somewhere to stay as well." he assured him.

Albus nodded and slipped off of the seat to run and embrace his father.

"I'm sorry little guy." Harry whispered into his son's ear, brushing his hand through his raven locks. James looked on with a scowl upon his face and Harry raised his head from Albus' shoulder.

"James, no one wanted this to happen, but it did. We need to stick together now, more than we ever did. It's going to be hard, but we're Gryffindors, we need to be brave and courageous, noble and above all we need to be loyal to the ones we need the most." he spoke softly. James had always valued the traits of being a Gryffindor, and watched his father intently.

"James?" Albus asked tearfully. James lowered his gaze to his brother's and lessened the scowl that displayed itself on his face. Releasing the stone window ledge from his vice-like grip, he huffed in defeat and walked into his father's outstretched arm, joining the tight embrace of his father and brother.

"Everything is going to be ok." Harry assured them, mirroring the words Hermione had spoken so comfortingly to him.

* * *

He had soon joined up with Hermione, and she had returned somewhat uplifted having visited Rose, however somewhat regretful that she had passed up the chance to tell her daughter about the split.

He told her about how the boys took his news and she embraced him comfortingly, assuring him once again that things would soon die down and return to normal. He had to admit that he felt somewhat relieved, despite the situation and had admitted to her that he was already feeling slightly better.

She soon brought up the issue of time and he escorted her to her parents, where he hugged her once again and let her retreat from the rain and inside the house. Boding her farewell, he turned and apparated to the burrow, set on retrieving his daughter, unaware of the curtains of the Granger residence cracking open, two faces watching the lone figure disappear into the night.

* * *

"Molly?" Harry called as he entered from the porch way. The kitchen was silent, and he dared to venture further, hoping to find her in the living room.

"Daddy!" Lily cried energetically, racing through the room and clutching onto his legs. He promptly raised her feet from the ground and into his arms.

Molly came soon after, her face displaying a similar look to mourning. Fortunately, Arthur followed and distracted Lily, having heard about the situation from Molly he cast Harry a truly apologetic glance for his daughter's actions and whisked the little girl away.

"Grandpa Weasley!" Lily's giggles could be heard as Molly shut the kitchen door behind them.

"I-is it over?" she asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer. Harry simply nodded, and widened his eyes as Molly grabbed him for a bone-crunching hug.

"I am so sorry Harry; you of all people definitely don't deserve this. My daughter should be thoroughly ashamed of herself. If you decide to go to wizarding court over cust-"

"Molly, its ok, we've agreed, the kids are going to stay with me. All I have to do is send the paperwork to Ginny." he assured her quickly, thankful for her support.

"What about the divorce?" she asked. She was still very hesitant over questioning her son- in law.

"That we haven't discussed." he admitted truthfully.

"Don't think she's going to get a penny of your money Harry! She doesn't deserve it! If I could just get my hands on her- there'll be hell to pay!" she fumed the famous Weasley red.

"My daughter! Of all people! Did I raise her wrong?" Molly asked tearfully, quickly turning away to wipe the tears from her face. "I must have, if I'd have just tightened her boundaries! Being my only daughter I was so-"

"Molly, don't apologise. This is Ginny's doing alone, no one else is to blame. Please, just don't worry. The boy's know, I managed to meet them at Hogwarts, they're upset, but they've got each other. I thought it better than reading something absurd in the paper." he told her gently, returning her hug for a loving embrace.

"I think that was a wise move, you're a great father Harry, and you deserve all of the happiness in the world, I'm just sorry that my daughter couldn't provide It." she apologised.

"She did on some level, she gave me James, Al, and Lily." he inputted. Molly let a small grin grace her sodden cheeks and she flung herself on him once again.

"Thanks Molly." Harry told her, before being interrupted by Lily barging through the kitchen door. Arthur quickly followed racing after the little girl.

"Sorry!" he panted, "I'm getting a little slow in my old age!" he spoke, trying to reach for Lily under the kitchen table.

"Granma Weasley, are you upset?" Lily asked quickly, popping her head up from under the table.

"No, no dear." she replied quickly swatting the tears from her eyes. Harry took it as an opportunity to grab his only daughter and hoist her over his shoulder.

"Right little pumpkin, lets get you to bed before you knock yourself out."

Arthur and Molly watched Harry handle his daughter and smiled to one another, despite the recent situation.

"I don't know how he does it." Molly sighed to her husband as Harry left through the burrow door.

* * *

"Comfy?" Harry asked Lily as he tucked her into bed. She nodded with a joint yawn and giggled gracefully as Harry tickled her. Ensuring that her stuffed lion was too tucked into bed, he stroked the red wisps of hair from her eyes and bit his lip pensively.

__

Should I tell her?

"Lilybee?" he called softly. Lily glanced up at him and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked sweetly, holding the lion close to her small frame.

"I need to tell you something important. You might get upset, but I want you to be a big girl ok? Can you do that for me?" he asked her softly. She nodded, her eyes widening as she awaited his revelation.

"Mummy moved house today. She's going to be living somewhere else, whilst you, James and Albus stay here with me."

"Why?" she asked confusedly, "does she not love us anymore?"

"Oh no! She loves you very much, but she and daddy don't get along very well anymore. So she's going to live in her own house, but she'll visit you." he assured her. Lily stared blankly at him, as though she couldn't make sense of the situation.

"Are you still going to be married?" she asked curiously.

"No, we aren't." he told her truthfully.

"Is this because of what I said at the station?" Lily asked worriedly, remembering the argument she and Hugo had been involved in. Harry shook his head, stifling a chuckle and he calmed her.

"This isn't your fault baby, it just happens sometimes, but we'll stick together won't we?" he asked her lightly. She nodded furiously and shot up to give him a hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lily." he responded, placing a kiss to her crown and setting her back down under the covers. He watched her slowly fall to sleep and once she did, he switched the light off and retreated downstairs.

The conversation he had with Lily was as expected, she was still too young to understand, but she hadn't grown the strongest connection with Ginny in the first place.

Falling back onto the sofa, Harry sighed exhaustedly. He noticed Hermione's coat on the floor by the fire and wandlessly sent it to the nearest radiator. The dying embers of the once roaring fire provided a soft resonating light, and Harry watched contentedly, the day's thoughts mulling in his head. Subtly, he wondered what Hermione would do about her own children, and winced as he thought about Rose's possible reaction.

Tomorrow would bring a new day, a new dawn; a fresh start.


	12. A Trick Of Fate And Lines Uncrossed

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, I wont bore you with my excuses. All italics are memories, so keep that in mind, this finally answers the question- 'what's wrong with Ron?' So, here it is…**

"_Fate is a misconception, it is only a cover-up for the fact you don't have control over your own life."- unknown _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Trick Of Fate And Lines Uncrossed**

A mug of coffee substituted a bottle of alcohol, a dull October light was permitted entry through the usually drawn curtains, Ronald Weasley had been slowly changing his previous lifestyle.

After much deliberation, and heartbreaking split, Ron was ready to change for the better. It had been over a week since he had split from Hermione, a week since he had spoken to his mother, and a week without any social interaction, apart from a few hours previously.

He had spent the better part of the week wallowing in his own thoughts and dreading the next St. Mungos visit-- where he would be prodded and poked, jabbed and lectured on how he could lead a normal life, despite his illness which would later kill him.

As he sat in his lonely abode, occasionally sipping from his mug, his mind drifted to the memory of the day he received news of his illness…

_July 28__th__ 2017_

"_Ron! We've had this conversation before, I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks at work! Think before you act, and for Merlin's sake, don't think you can always do the job alone!" Hermione argued exasperatedly. He simply stood and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest._

_The ministry had once again reprimanded him for trying to be heroic. He had tried to single-handedly disarm a group of dark wizards, failing miserably and putting innocent lives at risk. Harry had been the one who had to lecture Ron for his inappropriate methods and hadn't held back because of their friendship, something Ron was still reeling from. _

" _I don't understand this!" he cried out heatedly, flailing his arms in annoyance. _

"_I mean, Harry does it all of the time! He's always going it alone, playing the hero!" Ron told her. _

"_He's the head auror Ron, it's his job." she replied frustrated, whipping the tea towel onto the kitchen counter top. _

"_SO? He puts lives at risk all of the time, never calls for back-"_

"_YOU'RE NOT HARRY!" Hermione screamed cutting him off. Ron immediately ceased his ramblings and snapped his head in her direction. _

"_What?" he asked confusedly._

"_I said you are not Harry, stop trying to be like him." she told him slowly and flatly. _

_Ron's ears reddened and he shook his head at his wife's words._

"_Not Harry. The perfect bloody boy who lived and conquered, head auror and dark wizard catcher extraordinaire, no, I can never be him can I?" he spoke, leaving Hermione to sink into a chair as he slammed the kitchen door behind him. _

_Despite his anger, and despite the fact that he had participated in yet another marital row, he managed to apparate to the ministry where he met up with his fellow colleague- Ava Lockewood. _

"_Hello, Mr. I-think-I-can-work-alone," she greeted calmly, looking up from the files on her desk._

"_Give it a rest." he retorted, slamming his jacket onto his seat._

"_Seriously, as your partner, one of these days you're going to get me dragged into one of your messes. We work as a team, if you even attempt to tackle another mission single-handedly again I'm going to file for a different partner." she told him bluntly._

_Ron took a moment to think about her words and huffed nosily, Ava had always been one for abiding by the laws, playing by the book, she was a strong and devoted auror who knew when to draw the line. He knew he'd been pissing her off with his 'going it alone' attitude, and she wouldn't hesitate to remind him. _

_Simply nodding, he retreated behind his desk and sorted through the numerous files, inwardly cursing at the amount of paperwork to be done._

"_How're Hermione and the kids?" Ava asked conversationally, tying her long black hair into a tight ponytail._

"_Fine." he replied minimally. He didn't want to talk about family life, especially since he had been involved in another petty argument. Returning to his paperwork a silence fell upon the joint office and it remained that way until an intern popped his head through the office doorway with a sheet of parchment._

"_I've been sent to give you this," he spoke, holding out the piece of paper, "It's a tip off about the Crius gang, some unusual activity has been going on around the Knockturn Alley area and they want you to check it out." _

_Ron immediately shoved the files from his hold and made a move to grab his jacket, being out in the field always excited him. Ava gave him a stern glare as he made to apparate alone and she shook her head as if looking at a three year old._

"_What?" he snapped. _

"_T-E-A-M W-O-R-K." she recited slowly. _

_Why was she doing this? Couldn't she see that he was a capable auror? He thought to himself angrily. _

_It infuriated Ron, the way everyone thought he was incapable of attempting a mission alone. Harry Potter was allowed, Harry Potter was trusted enough to carry out cases alone- why wasn't he--just because he was an auror and not _head _auror? He fought in the war with Harry; he battled the death eaters, why wasn't his effort ever recognised? When they had assigned him a partner he had felt belittled- Harry didn't have a partner. Hermione had told him to get over his incessant jealousy, threatening to hex him into the next century. _

"_RON!" Ava yelled._

"_What?!" he replied in the same pitch._

"_Merlin's beard, snap out of your bloody trance and get your ass shifted, the Crius gang aren't going to wait for your slow ass to show up, I've been waiting for these slimy bastards to show up for months!" she huffed, before disappearing with a faint 'crack'. _

"_Bloody mental that one," Ron told the intern as he followed suit of Ava and disappeared on the spot. _

_Recovering from the feel of apparition, Ron quickly followed Ava and made to change his appearance before he entered the depths of the infamous Knockturn alley. His thick red hair became a dark brown and his eyes switched to a deep hazel._

"_Kinda makes you look like a male Hermione," Ava said softly to him, stifling a laugh at his narrowed eyes, flicking her now blonde hair over her shoulder and tightening a travelling cloak around her body to add to her 'mysterious' persona. Knockturn alley was well known for its illegal magic and the characters that were always shady, meaning that they had to blend into the atmosphere or risk the chance of being found out._

"_Haha, gotcha," Ava whispered triumphantly as they neared a dilapidated building, sporting the sign 'Dark Alibi' a shop known for selling dark and illegal artefacts. The two hid behind a side alley, watching as the gang members circulated around a pile of boxes, taking it in turns to pick one up and then to carry it into the building. _

"_There's the ringleader." Ava pointed out and Ron nodded as Leander Everett kept a sharp watch, leaving the physical work to his men. The Crius gang was suspected to have stolen a great deal from the ministry, having had a spy planted within the department of mysteries. After a short while, a huge heist had been carried out and several highly dangerous artefacts had been stolen, some so rare and dangerous, not even the unspeakables had been able to decipher how much of a threat the items posed to the life of a witch or wizard. _

_After a short while, three of the four cronies had dissapparated, leaving Everett and a burly looking wizard behind._

"_We need to call for back-up, and then we'll be able to take down this creep once and for all." Ava spoke, craning her neck around the alley wall to watch Everett enter the building. _

"_Why? We can do this." Ron told her defiantly. They didn't need back-up; they were capable of arresting two wizards- surely?_

"_Oh no, we can't!" Ava whispered sharply, "You know how dangerous Everett is! This could go so very wrong, and then you'll be in some deep shit Weasley." _

"_Come on Ava! This _could _go right! Just think of the satisfaction when we drag his sorry ass into the ministry, we'll be bloody heroes!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, his hunger for recognition was clouding his thoughts for a moment and he truly believed that they could pull this off._

"_No way, Weasley, I'm not risking it, think about what Harry said! You can't carry on with this heroic dream you've all of a sudden culminated. Get over it, and get over it now." _

_Ron grimaced- she thought he couldn't do it. Hermione's words resounded in his mind as he thought about the situation- she knew he wasn't capable either, the thought infuriated him._

_Without another glance back, he jumped to his feet with his wand poised and raced to the building in which Everett had entered._

The last moments he could remember before being rendered unconscious, were the memories of being hit forcefully in the back, his spine crippling under the intense pressure of an unknown spell.

Before falling, and crumpling into a tight ball on the floor.

Raising the mug of piping hot coffee to his waiting lips, he remembered the look on Hermione's face when she was called to St. Mungos, she was livid. She had whispered several obscenities to him under her breath and had been assured by the main healer that he was fine, ensuring that she could go home to watch the kids.

As he basked in the light emitting from the window, he remembered what the healer had said to him after she had left…

"_Am I really ok?" he asked the stout healer, wrinkling his nose at the several wires penetrating his limp form. The healer took the clipboard from the end of his bed and sighed, prolonging the answer. _

"_Not entirely." Healer Smethwhyck had replied, leafing through the clipboard and then placing it under his arm._

"_W-what do you mean?" he asked, slightly nerved at the prospect of being ill. _

"_What I'm saying Mr. Weasley, is that you were hit with an unknown curse, it seems to be unregistered and henceforth illegal. So far it has not produced any side affects apart from your bout of unconsciousness. The healers have been doing their best to research it, but with no side affects and no name, we are unsure of what to do-" the healer was promptly cut off by the violent beeping of the monitor that displayed his vital signs. _

_His heart beat quickened._

_Eyes widened._

_A crippling pain shot through his body again and his hands clenched as the healers congregated around his bedside, arguing over treatments and cures. _

_As soon as the pain had struck it had vanished, leaving him breathless and light-headed. He groaned as an aching feeling overtook him. _

_Through the noise of the bustling healers and the fast paced medical malarkey he could clearly hear Healer Smethwhyck conversing with what looked like another healer._

"_It's draining his magical core, it took a while but the curse is finally set in motion. It's going to continue draining him and eventually will render him with the inability to produce magic. His body isn't responding well and his vital signs are slowly deteriorating."_

"_I can hear you, y'know!" Ron shouted towards them, clutching his chest in the process. Healer Smethwhyck turned promptly and the other healer followed with a grim look to his aging features. _

"_It's not looking good, Mr. Weasley." _

He remembered that the healers had given him several potions, performed several healing spells and had even tried to create some of their own, despite not knowing what the initial curse was. However, their efforts were to no avail and they had given him the dreaded news- that the curse was proving fatal.

The crippling pain never returned, however the deterioration continued at an exceedingly slow pace. He remembered that he had lashed out at first, not believing that his life would soon come to an end. He refused to tell Hermione, and anyone else in the family, first out of a belief that he was perfectly well and second out of embarrassment. Ava had visited and relayed the events to him, he had been cursed by Everett, and left to succumb to the curse as Everett escaped. She put up a cold front and refused to show any sympathy, telling him that she was filing for a partner transfer. Soon after her revelation, she left, leaving him to wallow in his self pity. Hermione was kept in the dark about his illness, left to believe that Ron was on the road to recovery and he refused to tell her otherwise.

When the healers had arranged a regular timetable for him to attend medical check-ups with Healer Walker, he was allowed to go home, with the belief that he had two years to live, providing that he attended the meetings and took the strengthening potions. He threw himself into drinking and depression overtook. As he was suspended from work for a week due to his preposterous and irresponsible behaviour, he spent the time lounging about at home, watching Quidditch and essentially just thinking about his future and his past.

The thought of death terrified him and it also made him think about his relationship with Hermione. As he analyzed it he thought about the war and how it altered his perspectives. His mother's depression and need to fill the void that should have been Fred pressured him into dating Hermione; he needed to do something- anything that would cheer her up in the slightest. Molly had been overjoyed when she had heard about the kiss between Hermione and himself, it only spurred her further into hinting that they would be a great couple.

The war brought people together, after Harry and Ginny reconciled and began another relationship together, it was as if he was _expected _to court Hermione. He could remember Neville patting him on the back, telling him that he finally had his chance with Hermione. Finally relenting he asked her out and she accepted, albeit, he did sense a little reluctance from her, whether he was being paranoid he didn't know, but he decided to ignore it.

Despite his uncertainty he continued to date her, eventually learning to let his feelings subside.

As he drained the last of his coffee from his mug, he placed it onto the arm of the chair and closed his eyes wearily. Images from Harry and Ginny's wedding filled his mind, in his eyes, that was the day that finally and fully accepted his and Hermione's relationship. He felt guilty for hiding these fears, for feeling the way he did but the day of his best friend's wedding finally settled his inner turmoil after the several questions about when he would propose to Hermione.

That was the day he realised that he was _expected to_ marry Hermione. It made him see that he was _expected _to have a future with her and it was then that his feelings settled. In all honesty, he didn't believe they were the greatest match, but they seemed to fare well.

Although he had accepted his relationship with Hermione, he still felt as though she was reluctant to move forwards in their relationship. He noticed that she seemed somewhat withdrawn on Harry and Ginny's wedding day, she had gone missing from the service and at one point had almost needed a search party to find her. She, however, soon came back and settled into her role as maid of honour.

He never did find out where she went, and never questioned it; he felt it wasn't his place. Soon after he proposed and she accepted- as was expected. Their wedding came soon after, just before the birth of James. His feelings were mixed on the wedding day; he put it down to wedding jitters and ignored the slight feeling that he was making a mistake. His mother fussed, his father continued to voice his pride and the rest of his friends and family watched the wedding in awe, ignorant of the uneasy feel that had recently become bestowed upon him, ignorant of the slight hesitation in the voicing of 'I do' on both parts.

Life as a wedded couple progressed and he soon fell into the reality that he was married to Hermione and let his feelings die down once more. When James was born, Hermione seemed to become distant once again, but he felt no need to question her upon it. He wondered if she even realised it herself. Married life soon became more familiar and normality and the announcement that Hermione was pregnant finally sealed the feelings he had ever encountered forever. After Rose was born it was almost as if he had never doubted his and Hermione's relationship, Hermione became less distant and they were fighting less. When he saw his daughter for the first time, any ounce of regret that he held was swept away. Hermione seemed happy beyond belief and the arrival of Hugo only increased his happiness.

He continued that way until they started fighting again; right around the time that Harry received his promotion. He felt it somewhat unfair that he was 'left behind' in the auror department and hated the fact that Harry Potter was once again stealing the limelight. Now of course, he could see that he was completely jealous and acting like a spoiled child, but at the time he felt let down. The fights became part of their regular lives, many popping up during their daily lives, intruding somewhat.

Once he was aware of his illness, the feelings soon became undone once again after almost twelve years of being suppressed and hidden away: the feeling that he had made a mistake. It became clearer about why they fought-- it was always about Harry. His mind soon span and he remembered realising that Hermione was distant from him _because _of Harry. She had gone missing on _Harry's _wedding day, and she had become distant on the day of _Harry's _son's birth. It all made sense, where he had lingering feelings that their marriage was a mistake; she had the lingering regret of not being with _Harry_.

After finishing his memory trek and wincing as the sunlight blinded him, he quickly pressed a hand to his eyes to avoid the resonating light.

_I wonder if she's even realised? _He thought wistfully.

As his thoughts drifted, not really developing, just simply-swirling a loud hoot alerted him that he had a nocturnal visitor. He deftly jumped from his seat and went to retrieve the parchment from the majestic snowy owl. It hooted indignantly at the sight of no treat and flapped its great wings violently, to take off.

"Bloody bird." Ron mumbled untying the parchment, however, halting at the sight of the St. Mungos emblem. He had spent most of today at the hospital on one of his regular arranged visits, Healer Walker had done the usual tests, potion distributing and had given him the usual lecture about keeping healthy over the next two years. He had left the hospital in his usual fashion, however with certain finesse to his usually downcast step.

His fingers trembled as he stared at the parchment.

His heart beat quickened.

Eyes widened.

_Mr. Weasley, _

_I request an urgent meeting immediately, the results of your weekly tests have been delivered, I'm sure that you'll be thoroughly surprised._

_Healer T. M Walker _

_Head Healer_

_Fourth floor -spell damage_

* * *

Furling The Daily Prophet in his hold, Harry Potter slammed it onto his desk in pure frustration and cursed. Unfortunately, the Prophet had caught wind of the divorce and had massacred the true story, claiming that the split was due to Ginny's unrequited love for Harry, claiming that he was a loveless wreck.

Despite her hierarchy within the Daily Prophet, Ginny had not righted the articles regardless of the several owls he had sent. He felt that it was her way of getting back at him because of the way he ended their marriage. He convinced himself that he wouldn't be utterly surprised if Ginny even wrote them herself.

A week had passed since he had told the boys about the split, and knowing what he knew now, he was glad that he did it before the Prophet could interfere with their minds. As a child he was constantly influenced by the likes of the Daily Prophet and he tended to react negatively to any story they printed concerning him.

Heaving a great sigh he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to quell the stuffy feeling that engulfed his senses. The clock in his office chimed noon and he revelled in its melodic tune as it signalled his break hour.

He stood to don his cloak and grabbed a stack of files that would begrudgingly join him for lunch. As he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose, a loud 'crack' caught him off guard and the body of a woman collided with the side of his desk.

"Shit!" he cursed outwardly, dropping the files unceremoniously to the floor and kneeling to help his best friend up from the floor.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing, apparating into my desk?" he asked somewhat shocked. With his help, she quickly shuffled to her feet and brushed the imaginary dust from her outfit.

"I got a bit distracted on my way over, since when did you have your desk to the right?" she asked rubbing her shin to ease the sharp pain.

"Since forever." he replied, watching her with an air of confusion.

"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly. She nodded vehemently and flashed a quick smile to prove her point.

"Nana Granger decided to visit." she told him quickly, biting her lip in thought as she stared at the floor with some enthusiasm.

"And?" Harry asked, sensing a story behind her grandmother's visit. She hesitated for a few seconds and then regained speech.

"She caught wind of the divorce, and I can assure you, Nana Granger is a woman who lives for the olden days and ancient traditions. Upon hearing of my divorce, she promptly gave me a two hour long lecture on what I should have been as a wife and how I still have time to make things right." Hermione told him casually.

"It's all my fault apparently," she smirked sarcastically, "Nana says that I should've fought tooth and nail to keep the relationship going, and that I'm a 'silly girl' to let a marriage go to waste." she continued, her words wavering with each revelation.

"Nana says that I've never been one for relationships, and that I should've stayed away from marriage--that I wasn't ready--that I-I couldn't. I wasn't marriage material because I was far too distant." She began to tear up and he quickly enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Nana Granger is deluded." he replied quickly, laughing as Hermione slapped his arm slightly.

"She _is _my grandmother though." she sighed longingly, "and I just ran out of there and apparated as soon as I reached the porch, my parents are going to be furious, it's a relief Hugo is at the Burrow."

"You sound like a teenager in trouble." he replied cheekily. She responded with a narrowing of the eyes and moved away from his notably, warm body and sank into his chair.

"Until it's safe to assume that Nana Granger is well and truly on her way back to Devon, I'm camping out here." she told him jokingly, shuffling the papers around his desk, trying to regain some appropriate order. Her eyes shifted over the various pieces of parchment and her gaze caught sight of the partially destroyed Prophet, lifting it to examine it carefully, she looked back up at him and he turned away coughing.

"Why are you still reading this?" she asked softly, watching him for a sign of response.

"I didn't mean to, I forgot Ginny bought a subscription in my name." he replied quickly, picking the files up from the floor and depositing them on his desk.

"That's my case!" she cried out in shock as she pointed to the top file, her hands reaching out to verify that this was in fact her case.

"Harry? Why do you have -" she counted the other familiar files and continued, "-three of my cases?"

"I took them from Seamus after you left for a bit, decided it wasn't fair to let him wallow knee deep in work."

"So, you decided to drown yourself instead?" she asked quietly, holding the files to her chest as Harry nodded with a blush. She immediately jumped from her seat and engulfed him in one of her infamous hugs, nearly toppling the pair over in the process.

The closeness she felt to his body increased when he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her so close that she could feel the beat oh his heart against her ear, a sound so calming and soothing it halted any thanks she was about to reply with.

His free hand began to stroke her hair, tangling itself mercilessly within her locks, his fingers deftly massaging her scalp. She elicited the smallest of moans and lost coherent thought as he continued with his ministrations, slowly moving her backwards until her legs quickly met the wood of the desk.

She had to admit that she was surprised at the positioning of their 'platonic' embrace. Her mind now raced with the sudden onslaught of possible outcomes this certain situation could result in.

_Don't think! _One side of her brain screamed, whilst the other side argued.

Their eyes met, melding together in a quick glance.

This was dangerous territory.

A line so close to being crossed.

Lips twitched as their owners froze, and then slowly began to near one another.

Breath so close.

Seconds and their lips would meet, mere inches. Necks inclined, they were a centimeter apart when the ride crashed, and the moment was lost.

"I t-think I should go." Hermione whispered, dropping her head to his chest. He held her tightly, but no amount of force could keep her from leaving.

She dissapparated immediately, only just catching the "I'm sorry." from her best friend, leaving that very thin line…uncrossed.

* * *

**Thank you to all reviewers, all comments are appreciated! **

* * *


	13. Breaking the silence

_**I'm absolutely horrified with the amount of time it took me to update this chapter, I am truly sorry and can only hope that those faithful readers are out there somewhere! Never again will a chapter be this late, but a lot of personal problems have been occurring lately and they've now finally come to a stop! I hope you enjoy- about the font- I'm so sorry if it keeps changing I truly do not know what to do, everything is always kept the same! But if you do enjoy the story- it shouldn't matter too much! Next chapter should hopefully be up by the weekend, sorry for the wait!**_

* * *

"_Silence is the sanctuary of the prudent; it conceals not only secrets but also imperfections." - Zacharia _

_**Chapter thirteen: Breaking the silence**_

Silence.

Ron had been sat in the aforementioned for six days, twenty three hours, forty five minutes and seven seconds. The visit to the healers had been uplifting, but also devastating at the same time. He had barely moved from his position on the sofa, only leaving his spot to visit the bathroom or to find something to settle his queasy stomach, and sleeping whenever the need arose.

His 9.25 inch chestnut, Dragon Heartstring wand sat on the coffee table in front of him. He'd been staring at it for an innumerable amount of time, not even daring to touch it. It was the same wand that he had won from Peter Pettigrew, after his wand was stolen by the snatchers that had attacked the trio in their earlier years. He'd been content with this knowledge, somewhat proud over the fact that he outsmarted the slimy bastard. However, the pride that he once felt was dissipating.

The news from the healers was, as they said- surprising. The conversation that he had shared with the healer had been playing relentlessly in his head, reminding him of his future.

_**Healer's office**  
_

_4__th__ floor spell damage_

"_Mr. Weasley, if you'd be so kind as to take a seat." _

_He watched the Healer with a meticulous stare, trying to formulate an idea as to why he had been summoned back to the place he detested, a place that held more than a mortal abhorrence for him. _

_The healer gave a great sigh and he felt his stomach drop and his hands tighten on the armrests of the chair. A silence was upheld when the healer stood to close the office door and then return to position himself in his seat. _

"_From your current state, I am right to assume that you are eager for the 'surprising' news?" _

_Ron simply let his brows furrow._

"_I thought that was obvious, can we just get on with it?" Ron snapped, his nerves mounting with each second that passed._

"_Ever the impatient one aren't we?" the healer smiled in response, "just to clarify and to ensure we have the right patient- name and address please."_

"_Bloody hell! Ron Weasley- five Godrics hollow- enough?"_

"_Certainly." the healer replied, a small but decipherable smile surfacing on his portly face. _

"_From what your test results have been showing, the unknown curse that has been ravaging your system has stopped- completely."_

"_What- you mean-"_

"_Mr. Weasley, I have not yet finished. It has stopped affecting your _physical _system and henceforth does not seem to be proving fatal, _however-"

_Ron took a huge gulp- the thought of having his future back did seem to silence him somewhat._

"_- it has not stopped affecting your magical core, and we are almost certain that your magical abilities will be completely wiped to such a degree that the only magical tendency you will be left with is the ability to apparate." _

_The last revelation had done the trick- he was silenced. _

_The word 'squib' was the only mantra that seemed to form in his abyss of thoughts, and the possibility of being rendered a squib was truly horrifying to Ron- a pureblood wizard who had never been without the usage of magic. _

_He'd been in the presence of magic since birth and had never known any different, his whole family was magical and the image of being a squib amongst his surviving family members haunted him. _

"_Mr. Weasley, we know that this may come as a shock- but there are people that can help, people who you can talk to for more advice-" the healer was then cut off as Ron stood and held out his hand as a sign of thanks. Having then shaken his hand, Ron left the room in complete silence, his mind still reeling from the new revelation. _

He'd been thinking about his future for the past week, never uttering a word, left to ponder his thoughts in silence in the empty house that he resided in.

A squib.

Due to his utter foolishness he had been rendered a squib. _With the ability to apparate _he reminded himself.

It was all his doing and there was nothing he could do to change it. It had occurred to him that he now had his future devoid of an early death, but then his thoughts would stray… _would death be better than to become a squib?_

It pained him to know that he would now have something that detached himself from his own children, and found it unsettling that he no longer would have that magical bond. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he slapped them away with a firm hand—he didn't have the right to cry—this was his punishment and he would have to deal with it.

He had left his wand on the table in front of him; refusing to use it in fear that he had already lost his abilities. He had been briefly told that it could happen anytime, and there was no charm or spell that would mend his broken core. Now the wand that had become a prized possession: a trinket of the war; was now a painful reminder of his foolishness.

Taking a moment to look around his living room, he watched the moving images of his children in the frames that adorned the mantle. Hugo pulling at Rose's pigtails, Rose chasing Hermione in the garden, Hugo and himself flying in the rain; it became clear that he still had people in the world who still needed him—despite his magical status— his children.

With his moping and imprisonment in his own home it dawned upon him that he had been a truly atrocious father to his children, and it pained him that he had been oblivious.

He needed help.

Standing to his feet he grabbed the wand that had been untouched for almost a week and apparated with one destination in mind: The Burrow.

When he felt his feet reach solid ground, he stumbled slightly, a little drained due to his affected core.

An excited screech erupted from the hall and he was soon engulfed by his mothers hold.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Where HAVE you been?!" She pulled him away from her breast for a moment, as to study his untidy appearance.

It was then that he chose to break the silence.

"I need help mum, I need you now more than ever."

* * *

"Higher, mum! Higher!" Hugo screamed delightedly, thrusting his arms into a heroic action and kicking his legs on tandem with the swing.

"Not until you grab those chains! You could fall off!" Hermione demanded in one of her stern tones.

Hugo sighed drastically but followed his mother's orders and grabbed the chains so that he could swing higher.

"To Jupiter!"

"Jupiter, huh?" Hermione asked, beaming at her son's happiness.

"All the way!" Hugo replied with a childish squeal.

As she pushed the swing, the smell of wet grass meeting her senses she let her mind wander to the previous week, where she and Harry had— well almost…kissed. Her mind hadn't let the topic drop and she had been forced to relieve the moment countless times. Her parents had questioned her odd behaviour- but she couldn't tell them that she had almost kissed her best friend.

She daren't visit Harry in fear that something of the same nature should occur, it just wasn't acceptable to participate in such forbidden moments, and especially with you're soon-to-be-divorced-best-friend.

But she wanted to.

Every moment of every day following the 'moment' as she classed it, she had been daydreaming of the possible outcomes of what could have happened had she not dissapparated. She had done so out of what she thought was common sense, and she was now severely regretting it. The 'moment' was proving a great distraction in her day to day life, only aiding her tantalizing unfulfilment. It was silly to think that it wasn't unrequited, the feeling she felt at that moment; otherwise Harry would have backed out… wouldn't he?

She refused to lie to herself- she wanted the moment to arise once again- just to see what may have happened.

To her, it was odd that she could think of such a moment with her platonic friend of twenty six years. But for some unknown reason—she didn't care. It was surprising that she felt no remorse, no guilt and at the very least embarrassment at what her thoughts led to. It felt, strangely, right.

Maybe it was due to the fact that she and Ron had long given up on romance, and she needed an escape. She couldn't be sure, but she knew in her heart that the moment was probably something she had been longing for way before her marriage.

"LILY!" Hugo screamed, pulling Hermione from her reverie. Snapping her head round her eyes widened when Harry with a thoroughly wrapped up Lily came into view.

"Morning." Harry nodded, placing Lily into the swing next to Hugo. Hermione's mouth widened somewhat and she gulped and faced her son's swing once more to continue his flight.

"M-morning." she stuttered in response. The proximity between them increased her heartbeat and the moment that she 'oh so wanted to repeat' came flooding back, like the reminder of an unfinished story.

"Huuuuugo!" Lily screamed as she caught up with him in the swinging motion.

"Liiiiiiiiiily!" he responded with much vigour, the two seemed to be on such a high that Hermione found it safe to break the silence.

"What brings you here?" she asked tenderly, continuing to push the seat of the swing away from herself.

"Just thought I'd take Lily to the park."

"Why this park? The one next to my parents' house? Why didn't you go to the one round the corner from Godrics Hollow?" she asked, hitting him with a myriad of questions. He simply shrugged and adjusted his collar.

"Fancied a bit of a change."

"Oh." she replied quietly, she studied him silently; he seemed unaffected by their last encounter. His hair was as usual- an unsurprising mess, he donned a simple combination of jeans and a navy jumper, however, there was one feature that was more prominent than usual : the bags under his eyes had become more defined.

"I meant what I said the other night."

His cool and collected tone immediately reminded her that she had been almost blankly staring at him for a few minutes, and she could feel the tell-tale signs of a blush creep onto her cheeks. She furrowed her brows and cast her mind back to the 'moment', unfortunately any dialogue in her memory had been wiped and she was just left with the actions.

"About me being sorry, I didn't mean for err…that to happen."

"Really?" she asked curiously, his words sent a jolt of sadness through her- he hadn't meant it, her pining had been for nothing.

_Give yourself a clap Granger- what were you expecting?_

"Don't take it the wrong way- I wan- I mean- I don't know." he finally relented, giving up on continuing with his apology. His face contorted for a slight second and she could almost sense the pain that he seemed to resonate, trying to help him out of the awkward rut she replied hesitantly.

"Maybe it was just our way of comforting," she cringed instantly when it replayed in her head- but she knew it had to be somewhat true.

"Yeah, maybe." he replied solemnly.

They continued to push the swings in silence, accidentally meeting the others gaze when they glanced in synchronization.

"We're going to have to grow up you know," Harry smiled roguishly, "all these little looks are driving me nuts."

She smiled sheepishly in response, and then freed Hugo from the swing to let him scale the climbing frame. Lily immediately followed her cousin's actions and demanded she be freed from the swing. Harry being a little more childish refused until Lily had screamed that he was the best dad in the world.

"Now what do you say Lily?"

"My dad is better than any other dad." she replied in a huff, her 'angry' face reminding her father that she was too old for his games.

"Glad to know you're learning!" he shouted as she raced to her cousin.

"Harry, you can be so juvenile sometimes!" Hermione scalded him, tapping him lightly in the shoulder- quickly pulling her had back to her own after her moment of forgetfulness- _no touching _she reminded herself.

"She has to learn it someday!" he replied defiantly, "I'm the only one she's got."

After an awkward pause, she retreated to the nearest bench and he followed suit, sitting an appropriate distance from her body.

Soon, a nagging curiosity overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but to ask.

"I don't believe for a second that you knew where this park was, how did you find it?"

"Your parents."

She crossed her arms at his revelation and he noticed her scowl.

"Should they not have told me?"

"No, its just that they respect my wishes, and I told them that I didn't want any visitors." she replied quietly- why had her parents gone behind her back?

"They seemed quite surprised to see me actually, I asked where you were and they told me straight away. Your mother even tried to draw me a map… quite adamant, that one." Harry laughed in remembrance. Hermione nudged him gently with her elbow, and with a 'come on, you know its true' glance from Harry she too burst into peels of laughter.

Their mirth lightened the atmosphere somewhat and Hermione felt herself ease, the sense of dread lifting from the mix of feelings she had culminated.

Hermione continued to chuckle softly and nodded, "reminds me of myself."

"Ah, so THAT'S where Hermione Weas—Granger's stubbornness comes from!"

"Yeah, and for the future record, I suppose its Granger now. I don't think there's any going back to… well…you know."

He nodded as she quieted and another silence fell, the only sound echoing from the two children entertaining themselves.

As she sat with her best friend, the 'moment' that refused to disappear from her mind continued to play and she observed him intently as he watched the children.

Would it have been so bad if she hadn't left?

If she'd have stayed and not retreated?

"Enjoying the view?" he asked her abruptly whilst keeping his gaze on the children. She jumped as he spoke and fought to regain composure, fiddling with the gloves that concealed her fingers.

"Not really, there's this really irritating imbecile in my way, and its irking me to no end."

"You'll pay for that Granger."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Please!" the two red-headed children begged, latching onto both Harry and Hermione valiantly.

"It's all up to what Grandma and Grandpa Granger say Hugo- ask them, not me." Hermione told her son as he pleaded for Lily to stay a little longer.

The four had reached the Granger residence when Hugo and Lily refused to depart from one another.

"I hate living here! I NEVER get to see Lily anymore!" Hugo huffed, stomping his foot as Hermione sighed.

"It's not for long baby, just until your father and I have come to an agreement on who is going to live where." She comforted him.

"But, why! We all live in the same house!"

"I've told you Hugo," Hermione whispered as Harry turned away from the conversation with Lily, "your father and I don't get along very well anymore and we decided to live separately, but you're still going to see the both of us as much as you like."

"I know but what about Lily? We never get to see each other anymore, and I don't like it!" he scrunched up his face in a dissatisfied fashion, and Hermione had to prevent herself from laughing when he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, how about you and Lily arrange a play date once every week, then you'll get to see each other a lot more, until we sort out where everyone is going to live, huh?" she asked him, trying to come to an alternative.

"Oh-kay." he sighed drastically, running back to Lily and then dragging her inside his grandparent's house.

"I think your daughter might be staying here tonight," Hermione smiled as the front door slammed shut.

"Peace at last!" Harry cheered, pumping his hand in the air as a sign of mock glee.

As he danced in a clumsy circle, she grabbed his hand- defying her own rule of no contact and pulled him down the street, jolting him from his pretend reverie.

"Whaa?"

"I-I think we should take a walk, to discuss our… previous encounter." she told him quickly, releasing his hand and tucking her arms into her body. She didn't really know what she was supposed to say, but thought it best to get some closure, especially since he hadn't meant for it to happen.

"I suppose that's the most sensible thing that could be done." he sighed. She nodded and they took a left turn, returning to the park once again.

"Seems we have a 'thing' for coming to the park," Harry smiled, instantly hopping onto a swing.

She shook her head in mock scorn and perched herself onto the one next to his, swinging gently.

"I suppose we do." she agreed softly, her somewhat tamed mass of curls fidgeting in the breeze.

"It's a place where most normal children visit, we didn't have that normal childhood—maybe that's why we come so often—for normality?" Harry spoke almost sounding as if he was thinking aloud.

"I like the philosophy you have there," she replied, swinging in tandem with his light swings.

"Did I upset you? The other day I mean?" he asked softly, scuffing his feet on the soft bark beneath his swing.

"No, you didn't. You need to stop thinking you're the only one in the wrong though, we're both to blame for this predicament."

"Since when did we become a 'predicament'?" he asked confusedly, "nothing technically happened."

"That's not the point Harry." she sighed.

"Then what is?"

"It's the fact that I _wanted _it Harry. It's the fact that I think I've wanted it to happen for a long time, and its only now, in the midst of this whole mess that I'm finally realizing it."

"You too then?" he smiled, continuing to swing as she came to an abrupt stop.

**About Ron: I'm sorry to the readers who wanted him killed off- I couldn't do it, I couldn't be so heartless, but I think the alternative is suitable for him and I suppose he will have to learn to change a lot quicker, and it also made him look for help- something I felt was important for his character to do. More chaps to come!**


End file.
